The Golden Dragon
by KageKitsune XXX
Summary: Life with Watanuki is aggravating enough on a daily basis. How will Doumeki manage when a new and dangerous rival enters the scene? DouWata .
1. Introduction

**A/N:** Oi, this is my first anime fic. I've done a lot of writing, but it was all in preparation to tackle my one true love: anime!! XXXHOLiC's gripping storyline compelled to take the risk. I am not following a fixed time/storyline. Let's just say it's after Doumeki killed that ghost woman that Watanuki kept seeing and before the bitchy-take-my-eye spider. Review!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own XXXHOLiC, don't own much of anything actually…dammit all to heck!!

**

* * *

**Watanuki was sure this day was going to be wonderful. It had started off so well. The rain which was predicted stayed away allowing for clear blue skies, the youkai which he felt was about to bear down on him had suddenly veered off, leaving him without harassment and most importantly Himawari-chan had a coinciding free period and today he'd share his bentou with her. He paused and pirouetted, addressing the heavens. Ahh, sweet Himawari-chan, kawaii kawaii Himawari-chan!! Perfection, nothing could bring him down today. Absolutely noth… 

"Oi" The flat voice behind him had him clenching his fist with steam coming out his ears. Well, almost nothing. Watanuki spun and glared daggers.

"My names not 'Oi' you cement-headed idiot… Why are you even here? How dare you show up and ruin my perfect day? Is it not enough I must share a continent with you and…" Doumeki placed his fingers in his ears as Watanuki got going. He watched patiently for an opening in the form of Watanuki pausing to inhale.

"I am walking you to school, baka. Can we just go already?" _Huh? _The terseness of Doumeki's tone stopped Watanuki mid-rant as he watched the boy turn and head towards school. What was his problem today?

Doumeki was depressed. He had tried to ignore the signs for weeks but the truth was staring him full in the face. He, Doumeki Shizuka, was becoming a hentai. It mortified him just thinking about it. It was the idiot's fault and that woman. Yuko's missions had been increasingly resulting in Watanuki passing out at the end more often than not, and he kept having to pick up the idiot and taking him home. After the worry and anxiety had retreated, he was left knowing the idiot's weight and vital stats better than his own.

He knew what he smelt like, his tendencies to mutter unintelligible thing softly in his sleep. The way his faced scrunched up when he had an unpleasant thought. It was all too much, adding fuel to the inferno. At least, way back when, his dreams had been far-less detailed, he could have blamed it on the newness of the supernatural missions he suddenly found himself assigned to with Watanuki as his only companion.

Now, explicit dreams were accompanied with wide-awake fantasies for which there were no excuses. He'd wake up at the apex of a dream in cold sweat if he was lucky, since he could avoid the shameful pre-dawn laundry. The fantasies assaulted him throughout the day at the most inconvenient times. One had struck him just as he released his arrow at practice the other day, causing him to miss wildly and impale a tree in the far corner of the school. Thank kami no one had been watching or noticed that arrow before he retrieved it. He… hated… hormones.

The dream this morning was the best…worst, he meant, so far. He had been forced to get up in search of very cold water, which he had read, worked. What the article had failed to mention was that if the water was too cold then at the end of the bath, all you wanted was warmth, real warmth. The type you could only get from having the object of your affections wrap himself around you and whisper…

"Doumeki…" Watanuki was a bit perplexed.

The bastard looked the same, the infuriating half-lidded look and bored expression. Everything looked in order as they approached the school gate, but today he seemed a bit off.

Doumeki had almost crawled out of his skin at the sound of Watanuki's voice. The timing of it was ridiculous as it had melded with his daydream. He paused and blinked slowly, surfacing from the fog. In an instant Watanuki was before him all concern and confusion.

"Hey bastard, what's the matter with you?"

Before either of them knew what was happening Watanuki's hand shot up and was pressed to Doumeki's forehead. Doumeki went rigid. Watanuki muttered something about him feeling warm and his brow furrowed deeper…_cute_. Doumeki shook his head to dislodge the smaller boy's hand and his thoughts.

"I'm fine. I will see you in class"

With that Doumeki turned abruptly and headed off in the direction of the bathrooms.

Watanuki stared at his rapidly retreating back. Something was definitely off.

* * *

Doumeki was able to return to the classroom before the bell rang. To be forced to do _that_ at school. This was humiliating. Hopefully if anyone had heard anything while he was in the stall, they'd assumed he was constipated. Returning Himawari's greeting and took his seat beside the idiot, steadfastly ignoring his inquiring look. Their teacher greeted and addressed the class. 

"Everyone, we have a new student with us today. Please come in and introduce yourself"

Watanuki was still contemplating Doumeki when he heard the collective sigh from the girls of the class. He looked up to see what the fuss was about.

From the neck down, the boy was a Doumeki body double, with the same height and lean muscular physique that indicated natural athleticism. But the face, comparing them then was like day and night, literally. Where Doumeki represented the dark, quiet night, this new boy was the day. His hair was blond it seemed to gleam. It was spiky, grown long at the side and back to frame the boy's expressive face. His green eyes closed briefly as his smile widened, giving a small bow he addressed them. His hair, eyes and tan skin were a wonderful and striking contrast to the black of their uniform.

"Hello, I am Wyvern Shishimaru" The girls sighed again, one fainted unto her desk. The teacher started to give a brief background on the young man.

The boy looked up and his cheerful expression had been replaced with an oddly serious one.

_What one earth? In this one class…? I am feeling such strong spirit powers and strange ones._

Shishimaru scanned the class and settled on Doumeki. Doumeki's expression was of one watching paint dry.

_I know that power…He's a repellent. Interesting, I wonder if he knows._

His eyes flew to Himawari. The girl was smiling pleasantly but didn't have the look of awed worship he'd almost come to expect and dread from girls.

_What a weird aura. It gives me the creeps for some reason. Interesting…she doesn't look intentionally dangerous though. But this other one, who is it, what is it?_

His eyes finally came to rest on Watanuki. Strangely enough to Shishimaru, the boy looked peeved. And Watanuki was peeved. How was he ever going to get anywhere with Himawari-chan if these Adonis types kept showing up.

_This great power. It's so…magnetic._

Watanuki realized the boy was staring oddly at him, and straightened under the gaze. _Now what?_

"Wyvern-kun, please take the empty seat next to Watanuki-kun and we'll get under way"

"Yes, sensei" The boy replied a little too eagerly for Doumeki's liking. He hadn't miss the weird stare the boy had been giving Watanuki. For some reason, he really didn't like it.

"Hello, Watanuki-sempai, it's a pleasure to meet you" The golden boy slid into the seat, ignoring the drooling girl to his right.

"H-hello Wyvern-kun" Watanuki was startled by the cordiality despite the formal speech.

"We should become great friends, don't you think? It could be very interesting for both of us…"

Watanuki was surprised to find he was smiling and responding to the boy's natural radiance and energy, though thrown a little off-balance.

"Of course"

To Watanuki's left, Doumeki's already black mood was rapidly deteriorating. _Suddenly he's in need of a 'great friend'?_

Shishimaru turned his attention to the teacher, looking forward already to the first break of the day. He was unable to suppress a grin.

_So much power, so many kinds, the spirits should be active… Coming here may be interesting after all..._

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Oi, one chapter down. I am not sure if the chapter was too long or short. Hmm…Review, review and tell me what you think. I will try to have the second chapter up shortly.


	2. Save me

**A/N:** Another chapter and a little more character development. It was waaaay quicker than expected, but I was feeling mega industrious. I may have even started chapter 3, or not... (Cough) This is a build up for the next chapter which I want to go all out on. So tell me what you are thinking so far. Here's to hoping you like it. Oi, Review!!!  
P.S. Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, you fuelled the fire…keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Lunch couldn't come quickly enough for any of the three boys in question, though all for different reasons. Doumeki followed silently behind the idiot as he went in search of Himawari; skipping buoyantly. Watanuki was doing the skipping that is, not Doumeki. Although, the archer did the urge to do likewise when he heard Himawari apologize. 

"I'm sorry, Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun. I have to help my sensei and some classmates prepare the hall for a reception tonight. I am taking a later lunch." Watanuki dissolved in tears.

"But I made a special bentou for Himawari-chan."

Doumeki had had enough of the mourning, besides who cares? All the more for him.

"Oi, I'm hungry" Watanuki scrambled to his feet, whirled on Doumeki and started shaking him roughly by the lapels.

"And who cares about you, you bastard! This is my special bentou for sweet HiMAwarI-cHan and you weren't invited! Always eating like a total pig, why don't you just die and…"

Well it wasn't positive attention, but at least it was focused entirely on him. Doumeki would have sighed at the injustice of the situation, if his head wasn't being bobbed around by the maniac.

Doumeki finally managed to get Watanuki to the steps of the science lab emergency exit, so he could start sampling the variety of sushi. Watanuki had made enough to feed a small army, which may just be enough to fill the black hole which Doumeki had in place of a gut. Watanuki paused in his wailing to sniff and make his usual comments.

"You certainly pick some weird places to eat lunch"

"Hn."

They weren't weird, they were secluded, which was exactly why Doumeki chose them. If could avoid sharing lunch and Watanuki, his day would be perfect.

_'Where is he? Why not eat in the lunchroom like everyone else? His aura is so strong. If I relax my body it would probably pull me right to him. Left turn, left again, turn right…he's so close, so very close… Why the heck is he all the way back here?'_

Doumeki and Watanuki were shocked at the arrival of Shishimaru at their lunch spot. The boy had his hands in his pockets and a grocery bag with snacks hanging between his teeth. He also appeared equally surprised to see them, well he was surprised to see one of them anyway. Doumeki's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone would be here"

_Liar._

"I was just looking for somewhere to hide from these weird girls"

_Dirty, stinking liar._

The excuse Shishimaru gave was a plausible one, even if it was total bullshit in Doumeki's view. By the second period, the girls of the school had split into three distinct factions. Those loyal to the death to the dark and silent Doumeki, those who waited to bask in the golden sun that was Shishimaru and those who thought they were woman enough for both of them. The latter two factions had been chasing Shishimaru around for the lunch period while he searched for Watanuki, Doumeki having disappeared with him long before.

"I'll just find somewhere else, if you want to be alone…" Shishimaru spoke suggestively while effecting his best lonesome look he could with the grocery bag still between his teeth. Watanuki responded just as expected.

"Alone with him?! Don't be silly Wyvern-kun. You may stay here if you can stand _him_"

Doumeki rolled his eyes; Shishimaru flashed a grin, and stepped over Doumeki. Plopping down on the other side of Watanuki, he proceeded to dig into the bag. He brought up sodas and a variety of candies and crackers. Watanuki's eyebrow twitched.

"Umm, Wyvern-kun. What is all that?"

"Lunch" He said it innocently and sincerely, having no idea how much he grieved Watanuki to his very core.

"That won't do. That isn't lunch, that is poison. You should try some of my bentou"

Much to Doumeki's extreme annoyance, Watanuki sifted the box and offered it to the other boy. Some half-assed excuses and declinations later, the mooching parasite was diving into the bentou. It was instantaneous, Watanuki had another culinary worshipper.

"This is so unbelievable. You made this? No one in my house can cook, not even my mom. One time I think I even burnt water. Kami-sama, this is delicious, I hope I am not depriving anyone."

"No you aren't depriving anyone" Watanuki ignored Doumeki's incredulous grunt. "I had made more than enough since I had to feed _him_ and treat...HiMaWaaari-chan!!"

At the reminder of his lost beloved, Watanuki hit falsetto again and wobbled in agonizing misery to the ground, gripping the short tufts of grass and sobbing miserably. Shishimaru looked at him apprehensively, and then glanced at Doumeki to see if the school nurse should be summoned. The archer only seemed concerned as to the quantity of stuffed rice balls that blond was currently inhaling.

* * *

Doumeki was still fuming internally when he headed to archery practice after school. He scored one bull's-eye after another as he superimposed Shishimaru's image over the target and aimed. He wondered if this day could get any worse. _Dumb move. _

Apprehension seized him full force as sweat started trickling down his face. The sudden intense worry would be completely irrational and subsequently ignored if he hadn't experienced it before. Only he had. He knew the feeling, Watanuki was in trouble. He yelled an apology at his coach as he bolted out towards the gate with bow in hand, in search of the other boy.

Still feeling a little depressed from the outcome of the lunch, Watanuki didn't even feel it coming. Instead of sweet Himawari-chan, he was stuck with two wormholes that would probably end up eating him out of house and home.

"_We're so lonely, you're lonely too yes? Let us keep each other company yes?"_

The distorted guttural voices crashed through Watanuki's consciousness, his hair slowly stood on end. Turning he saw a grey amorphous blob gaining ground on him swiftly. Mutilated faces appeared randomly over it, bleeding, drooling, gaping, and all screaming for them to join him. He didn't hesitate a moment longer before he turned and started a flat run in the opposite direction.

"OH CRAP!!"

He was heading to Yuko-san's shop, heading to safety, but he didn't get far. Choking black smoke surrounding him as he felt himself lifted off the ground. The stinking fumes became agonizing as he felt stinging ooze soak into his flesh.

"_So warm, so tasty…we are so very lonely. Join us yes?"_

He was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Poison miasma soaked into his every pore. Kami-sama, that stink, he could never get used to it. He felt himself being absorbed into the very core of the thing. He was being eaten; suddenly he felt the collective thoughts and despair of those who were taken before him. Fear and revulsion further robbed him of breath. With the darkness rapidly closing in, he could whisper only one word.

"Doumeki…"

As if by answer, a spirit arrow flew swiftly and surely into the center of the youkai. Watanuki found himself violently released as the inhuman screams grew hushed and eventually disappeared. The residual poison miasma still threatened to suffocate him as he coughed violently. He found himself quickly pressed into the soft material of a school uniform as the poison substance immediately dispelled and started to purge from his body.

_Doumeki_

He coughs quieted as he breathed in the pure air created by the other boy's essence. He felt like he could stay there forever, just being held like that, feeling completely safe.

"Are you okay, Watanuki?"

Watanuki's head shot up. The eyes, filled with concern, were not Doumeki's. The blond boy was still clutching a fading spirit bow in his left hand as he held Watanuki close to him with his right.

"Wyvern-kun?" _A spirit bow? _

Watanuki stared at the worried boy mutely, unable to process what was happening fast enough for his own liking. He finally opened his mouth to respond when the sound of a body skidding to a halt had both him and Shishimaru whipping around.

Doumeki's eyes were wide as he stood panting and disbelieving. He saw Watanuki give him a baffled expression as he rose shakily to his feet and started brushing himself off. The last of Shishimaru's spirit bow was fading from view and the blonde stood regarding Watanuki. Doumeki's expression demanded explanation.

"A youkai attacked me. Wyvern-kun saved me, I think" Watanuki looked questioningly at Shishimaru. This was a unique experience, being saved by a human who was not Doumeki. The archer was staring at Shishimaru's left hand. Was he hallucinating or had that been a bow made of chi?

"You are okay though, Kimihiro?

Doumeki's head snapped up at the familiarity. Given the situation, he was the only one who had a problem with it. His reaction went seemingly unnoticed by the others.

"Thank you, had you not been there, I would probably have been done for." Watanuki said softy as the realization of how close he came this time, yet again, forcibly hit him. Doumeki's grip on his bow became painful as he heard the sincere gratitude in Watanuki's words. What if the other boy hadn't been there, what if he's had lost him because he was too late?

"You must let me make you lunch tomorrow to make up for this"

Shishimaru looked to the skies thoughtfully.

"I really don't see how that's a fair trade" That stung Watanuki, that was the only compensation he knew to give. The blond boy was still contemplating the skies unheeding.

"I didn't do much after all, I just shot an arrow. I think I need to save you at least a couple more times before I can have a meal like that guilt-free" Watanuki colored cutely.

"But it's the least I can do. Do you have a favorite food Wyvern-kun?"

A moment later Watanuki slapped his head and initiated a familiar spaz-out.

"Oh crap, I'm late for Yuko-san. All that sake without any food, she's going to kill herself"

Watanuki words faded as dust cloud hid the boy's retreating form, leaving Doumeki and Shishimaru staring after him. Shishimaru found himself smiling.

_What a weird guy, at least he seems fully recovered. _Shishimaru was still staring down the road when he slowly looked up into the sky and seemed to remember something.

"What's the matter, Doumeki-kun? Is archery practice over already? It went on a lot longer at my old school."

Doumeki found the ability to speak for the first time since arriving on the scene.

"Who are you?" No one could mistake the brusqueness in Doumeki's voice. Shishimaru slowly turned his head, regarding Doumeki. His bangs casting deep shadows over his eyes. The small smile he gave was anything but pleasant. He spoke two words in response.

"The competition"

Anger built up in Doumeki, but he couldn't forget that this arrogant bastard had just rescued Watanuki when he had been unable to. Shishimaru watched as the strings of control around Doumeki strained. He'd try and snap them one by one.

"One more time. Who are you?" Shishimaru straightened and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Doumeki-kun, you didn't strike me as the inquisitive type. I don't think I want to tell you anything, Doumeki Shizuka, who is the reigning archery champion, was born March 3, and is now the present guardian of the shrine previously kept by his grandfather Doumeki Haruka."

_He's trying to bait you for some reason. Don't let him. Calm down._

Doumeki tried to center himself by controlling his breathing. All the things the boy knew was probably volunteered by Kunogi or one of the other rabid girl fans. _Calm down, he's just trying to rile you_.

Shishimaru was slowly sauntering towards Doumeki. He paused the moment he came abreast of him. They stood shoulder to shoulder, with one facing north and the other south. If Doumeki didn't relax his grip on the bow, his hand would blister. He still struggled to control himself.

Before resuming his slow gait and passing Doumeki, Shishimaru whispered distinctly to the archer.

"There is one thing that you should know, Doumeki Shizuka. And it is that: I never lose

* * *

TBC


	3. The Flame

**A/N:** Another chapter and things get physical, in more ways than one. What happens here on out is up in the clouds. So tell me what you are thinking so far. Here's to hoping you like it. Oi, Review!!!  
P.S. Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapters…keep reading! Me love reviews long time!

* * *

Watanuki headed towards the lab exit with the heavy bentou swinging in his hand. Honestly, feeding those two may prove a feat that could be too much for him. He had been alone at lunch, with Doumeki and Himawari attending some student council function, and Shishimaru sorting out his extra-curricular activities for the remainder of the semester. Watanuki hadn't minded so much, not even the thought of Doumeki and Himawari being together without him. He had had a lot to think about, and it took his appetite. The conversation he had with Yuko-san yesterday weighed on him. 

_---_

_Watanuki rushed in a quickly removed his shoes. Maru and Moro danced around him happily, welcoming him. The Kuda-kitsune shot out of nowhere and plunged into his clothes. After a minute's wiggling, the pipe-fox came to rest around his neck and quieted. He entered to find Yuko-san on her coach, hand to forehead, bemoaning hunger._

"_I am sorry for being late. I got a bit held up"_

_Yuko stopped moaning and sat up, giving him a look he had come to dread._

"_What happened, Watanuki?"_

_He hated that question, because he knew she already knew. She always knows. She knew he knew she knew already. But still she asked. He told her, not leaving out anything. She had that look- contemplative and a little amused._

"_So Doumeki-kun was a little late this time and Watanuki was saved by someone else."_

_Until this time, Watanuki had not given much thought to Shishimaru's apparent abilities. It stood to reason that since other people could see and feel ghosts, why couldn't other people have Doumeki's abilities? But the way Yuko-san said it made Watanuki worry._

"_Wyvern-kun doesn't seem like a bad guy. He's okay isn't he, I mean should I be worried about him or something?" He's friendly, or is he too friendly? I mean, I didn't get any bad vibes from him, he didn't make me sick or anything. There was no black smoke and his aura is so clean…aargh!!"_

_Watanuki had clutched his hair and wobbled in confusion. Yuko looked up, seeming more amused than ever._

"_Does Watanuki want to know exactly who he is, hmm?" _

_Watanuki knew that look too, it screamed payment or equal exchange as Yuko-san would put it. He briefly wondered if he was going to grow old and die working for this woman. But he was adamant; there was nothing sinister coming from Shishimaru, plus he did save him. As much as he wanted to know, he didn't want his debt increasing again. Watanuki declined with a comical shake of his head, almost dislodging the pipe-fox, who did a run through Watanuki's clothes again. After Watanuki stopped dancing, Yuko-san shrugged and smiled coyly._

"_Don't worry, Watanuki. Wyvern-kun has no evil intentions towards you. However, one should always be careful when getting close to someone new; the fire is likely to burn."_

_Watanuki sagged in relief, he didn't hear the last sentence as Yuko whispered it quietly to herself._

"_But he is someone with a secret. I'm sure he'd tell you what you want to know even without you asking him"_

"_Wyvern-kun has a secret" Then again who doesn't, he would not pry. "I'm just glad, he happened to be there before I got eaten by that creepy Youkai, Doumeki would never have gotten there in time"_

_Yuko's look became serious as she levelled her gaze at Watanuki. The boy swallowed as he braced himself for whatever revelation Yuko-san would volunteer._

"_I told you before Watanuki: There are no accidents- only hitsuzen."_

_---_

Hitsuzen, huh? Watanuki sat and awaited the arrival of his guest, who asked to meet at the same place they had lunch before after school. He wasn't waiting long when Shishimaru arrived and took a seat next to him. Doumeki had archery practice plus additional time to make up for the day before when he tried to go to Watanuki's rescue. He would not be joining them. Watanuki made a mental note to take the lunch to him, glad the flavour of the tea could still be appreciated cold.

"Good afternoon, Watanuki"

"Good afternoon, Wyvern-kun"

Shishimaru frowned at him briefly for a moment.

"Calll me Shishimaru." The blond boy hesitated slightly before asking. "May I call you by your first name as well?"

Watanuki blushed slightly under the boy's stare. He really didn't see how he could refuse the simple request.

"If it makes you uncomfortable…"

"No, it's just that it has been awhile since anyone called me, Kimihiro" It sounded a little strange even in his own mouth. "Sure, you can call me Kimihiro, Shishimaru-kun"

The other boy grinned widely and started in on the proffered bentou.

"It's a relief, to hear someone use my first name, Kimihiro-chan. It's not that I hate the name Wyvern, but it is a bother most of the time"

"Eh, why is it a bother?"

"The name Wyvern isn't Japanese, as you probably guessed. It's an old English word. Our ancestors adopted it to keep our true last name secret and to protect my clan, it always sounds weird, being called by a name that isn't really yours. Plus people are always curious about it."

Watanuki's eyes widened at the revelation. Seeing the look, Shishimaru paused in his munching.

"A Wyvern is a dragon used on emblems and coats-of-arms. Our true name has a lot to do with dragons, I'm told. Long before, the names as well the birthdays of some of our ancestors were used against them, causing great harm to them and the clan at large. The ancestors decided to give everyone another name to use, keeping our original name a secret. Only the elders and those who become parents know our true name. At birth, each baby's true name is recorded on an ancient scroll, sealed and hidden until a next child of the clan is born"

"I see, Shishimaru is a member of a clan…"

_And does have a secret_

"Um, should you really be telling me all this" Shishimaru laughed outright

"Sounds careless, huh? But it is fine, my clan, our purpose and activities are not a secret: Just our real name. Only the elders and those who are parents know. Parents need to know so they can properly record our names on some hidden scroll. With the responsibility of parenthood comes the understanding of having something truly precious to protect. Our parents would rather die than reveal the true name of their children- leaving them open to manipulation from the enemy."

Watanuki's eyes darkened at Shishimaru's words.

_Dying to protect, huh?_

He quickly snapped out of it and turned to the blond who'd resumed stuffing himself, muttering praises in-between swallows. Watanuki should have been aghast at the sheer volume of food and speed at which the other boy ate, had he not been desensitized by Doumeki.

"Why would someone want to hurt your clan, is it because of your clan's purpose?"

"Yeah, long ago it was discovered that almost every one of our bloodline possessed cleansing spirit powers. From this our clan was born. We were powerful exorcists, priests and wizards. Kings and rulers of the various dynasties, feudal lords and countries used us to guard them from assault from the spirit realm and bring good fortune."

Down went another rice ball and some spicy shrimp.

"Evil practitioners of the occult and powerful magicians from the dark side always tried to end our bloodline. But we were strong and flourished despite it. They were almost successful though, that one time which led to the need for our name to be hidden."

He reached for another chocolate muffin and gulped some tea.

"As the generations went by, my ancestors realized that we had to stop being so elitist and serve everyone who needed help, not just kings and daimyos. We continued to train and develop our spirit powers. Today our clan is still large with almost everyone having a repellent spirit power. But only a few of us, the sect that was and is most powerful-the head branch, still train as spirit warriors. We disperse wherever there is need, and assemble whenever we are called to maintain our ties with each other, and keep our clan going."

Shishimaru seemed to be winding down in the bentou phase, and placed the empty box to one side. Watanuki thanked God he had the presence of mind to separate Doumeki's bentou from Shishimaru's, or the other boy would have gone hungry today.

"The best thing is that we can't see them though. Only a small number actually see the ghosts they vanquish, and they'd give anything not to. But we can sense and pinpoint them perfectly, down to the youkai's weakest spots. Ha, I guess you could say we are the Japanese equivalent to the Ghostbusters" Shishimaru laughed deprecatingly and thanked Watanuki for the excellent meal. Watanuki was wide-eyed by the end of the blonde's explanation.

"Shishimaru and his clan are so amazing. To be so strong and fearless, to have a power that is so…"

_Useful_

Watanuki unconsciously gripped his knees as he breathlessly continued.

"I envy you, Shishimaru. My spirit power is a nuisance to me."

_The youkai pinned him to the ground as he thrashed wildly. "Goddammit!!" People looked at him weirdly and gave him a wide berth. A mother hurried her child along telling him not to look._

"…and a nuisance to other people around me."

"_There's nothing there Watanuki, geez you're a total nutcase. I don't think I want to play with you anymore"_

"It lands me in the weirdest and most terrifying situations."

_He curled up in the fetal position as he heard the inhuman moans outside, trying to reach him. It was a full moon tonight; the spirit wards seemed almost inconsequential._

"and causes pain to people I want so much to protect."

"_You're arm…" _

_"Shut up and don't move around so much" Blood trickled down Doumeki's arm as Watanuki dangled dangerously over the ledge._

---

"_Why on earth are YOU tired?!!" _

_"Of course, he his…he's been out here ten hours after all"_

_---_

_Doumeki gripped the knife as the girl struggled to reach Watanuki, the fallen angel driving her, blood dripped as he clutched the blade._

"_Doumeki, oi DOUMEKI!!" The taller boy slumped into his arms as the Zashikiwarashi held the glowing chocolate (anime-ohagi) in her hands._

"I'm never able to do anything to stop them. I just end up clinging for life to someone else, dragging them down with me"

"_Shut up and don't move around so much" So much blood._

"I'm pathetic with my power, relying on Doumeki and Yuko-san and apparently now you. Ha ha, I'm totally useless"

Shishimaru had stopped smiling a long time ago. Watanuki was staring down at the grass before, clutching the material around his knees so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. Watanuki's eyes were tightly closed. The boy was laughing, but his voice shook trying to keep his tears at bay. Shishimaru looked away from the sad sight and focused on a cloud drifting by.

"What are you talking about? Kimihiro-chan is the amazing one"

Watanuki's eyes opened wide as the flatness of Shishimaru's voice penetrated his misery. He kept staring at the ground in front of him as the other boy continued speaking.

"I know about Kimihiro-chan, about the ghosts he sees, how they torment him all the time. I know that his parents are no longer with him in body and he's been all alone all this time. Kimihiro-chan is strong. A normal person would have cracked under the pressure. They'd have been driven insane by the awful images they see."

Watanuki's eyes closed again, as some of the images flashed before him.

"I know how Kimihiro-chan is, he fights his fear and plunges into that which terrifies him most just to help someone. He puts his life on the line to bring comfort and rest to a trapped or lonely spirit or to a complete stranger, once he knows they need help. Kimihiro-chan has a beautiful spirit that attracts monsters yes, but that spirit also pulls pure souls that need comfort and shelter.

_The Zashikiwarashi, Himawari-chan, the girl beneath the hydrangea, kuda-kitsune…Doumeki…_

"_You need to use my Watanuki?" "Hai, only he alone can do it"_

"I, my clan and Doumeki-kun are just dumb soldiers who need someone to protect. Kami sends us to protect Kimihiro-chan and everyone who has enough on their plate without having to fight off evil spirits too. You aren't alone Kimihiro, they are others who suffer and feel as you do. I fought to protect them, and I'll fight to protect you too".

Watanuki was fighting tears again. This really was pathetic. Swallowing the lump in his throat and roughly wiping away the tears that had leaked out, Watanuki summoned a watery smile and turned to thank Shishimaru.

His eyes dried and widened with the sudden feel of warm lips on his. Shishimaru's green eyes were closed and a mass of gold hair filled Watanuki's view. He was too stunned to move. The caress immobilized Watanuki completely.

How long had it been since anyone touched him like that?

Not out of teasing, like Yuko-san.

Not out of fear for him, like Doumeki.

He can't ever remember Himawari-chan actually touching him.

The Zashikiwarashi was too flustered by his presence to attempt something like that.

Not since his parents died, had anyone physically touched him with any notable amount of affection, not to his knowledge anyway. The nature of this one seemed almost inconsequential besides the enormity of the realization.

Shishimaru had been bracing for an immediate revolted response from Watanuki. When it did not come he was encouraged to deepen the kiss and manipulated Watanuki's slackened jaw to his advantage, flicking his tongue across the other boy's lower lip. Now the same lack of movement disconcerted him. Perhaps Watanuki was too stunned or polite to refuse, even if he wanted to. He slowly started to back away.

Watanuki felt Shishimaru pulling back from him. Regardless of the form it took, Watanuki did not want the contact to end, a real physical connection to another human being. Quickly, Watanuki followed the boy- capturing his lips. Shishimaru eagerly returned the kiss, revitalized by the apparent condoning on Watanuki's part.

Something seemed to open inside Watanuki, like a gate hidden in his soul. Immediately he could feel Shishimaru's emotions flowing through him. The sincerity of the words he had spoken, the quick and ready affection he really felt for Watanuki. His desire…

Suddenly, roughly, the kiss ended. Watanuki felt Shishimaru wrench himself away and opened his eyes to see what the problem was.

Glaring red filled Watanuki's vision. He could discern nothing apart from it. Not just colour, but a tangible feeling. This red was hot. It was an inferno, threatening to roast Watanuki to a cinder. The abruptness of it all had Watanuki closing his eyes and scrambling backwards to get away from the heat. _Kami-sama, is it another youkai?_

Shishimaru felt himself being dragged away by the hair and collar and thrown violently backwards. He stumbled and tried to right himself.

Regaining his footing, he started to look for the source of the assault. He had no chance at all.

Shishimaru felt a heavy fist connect solidly with his stomach, doubling him over and causing him to heave.

Immediately, another fist slammed mercilessly into his face causing him to crash into the ground…hard.

Clutching his face and stomach he groaned, pain ripping through him. Shishimaru knew: The strength was inhuman, the source was not.

Watanuki shook his head, still backing away to escape the heat. He opened his eyes, finally able to distinguish scenery and objects again. The red and the heat were still very much present. However, he was now able to see that the waves of red were emanating from a source standing some feet in front of him, panting while Shishimaru wallowed on the ground.

Watanuki struggled to his feet, disbelief and confusion coursing through him as he tried to make sense of the scene before him.

"D-Doumeki?!"

* * *

TBC 


	4. Display of Power

**A/N:** Sorry, Poetic Justice is unable to give a decent author's note as she is too busy laughing dementedly at the evil in her own mind. As she plans ahead for the rest of the story, she keeps marvelling at how twisted she is…Ignore her and enjoy the story. Please review and tell her your thoughts on how it's going so far!

* * *

Watanuki shook his head, still backing away to escape the heat. He opened his eyes, finally able to distinguish scenery and objects again. The red and the heat were still very much present. However, he was now able to see that the waves of red were emanating from a source standing some feet in front of him, panting while Shishimaru wallowed on the ground.

Watanuki struggled to his feet, disbelief and confusion coursing through him as he tried to make sense of the scene before him.

"D-Doumeki?!"

The archer turned around at the sound of Watanuki's voice. He looked completely wild and livid. He was clutching his bow as he had apparently come straight there from archery practice. Doumeki completely turned his back on Shishimaru and started towards Watanuki.

It was then Watanuki noticed the others. More colours previously engulfed by the red. As the heat grew unbearable with Doumeki approaching him, yellows and greens sneaked out, extending towards him each bringing its own unique feeling, each equally terrible.

The yellow made him feel sick, nauseous. It was weird, he felt as if he should be able to identify it easily, but still he couldn't. He clutched his stomach, feeling as if he could retch at any moment. The green snaked around his body, squeezing him as if trying to cut off his oxygen and crush him in the process.

For every step Doumeki took towards him, he back-pedalled several, trying to escape the monstrous pain and distress each feeling was creating. Soon he found he was backed against a wall, Doumeki still advancing.

The fire scorched.

The yellow impaled.

The green threatened to mash him to dust.

Sweating profusely and panting, Watanuki fell to his knees, clutching his chest with his left hand and raising his right to try and stop Doumeki from coming any closer. He was killing him. He couldn't speak; he dropped his hands to brace on the ground before him, feeling oblivion approaching quickly.

Doumeki stopped and gaped at Watanuki's sudden state.

"Watanuki, what's wrong?"

Doumeki was completely confused. What was happening to the other boy? What had suddenly gone wrong?

_What has he done to you?_

Watanuki felt an immediate recession of all the offending colours and looked up to see a cool blue light radiating strongly from the archer. The blue rushed over his body, caressing and soothing him, bringing air into his lungs and strengthening him. The red, greens and yellows shimmered tightly around Doumeki's body, but were rendered docile by the blue. Watanuki slowly tried to stand, but his body was still suffering from the previous negative assault. Doumeki still hadn't moved from the area in front of Watanuki. He just stared at the boy, worried and wondering what on earth was going on.

He started moving towards Watanuki again, only to be stopped by an enraged voice behind him.

"Bastard! You don't attack someone and then turn your back on them!"

Doumeki turned back to face a furious Shishimaru, Watanuki looked over in apprehension, still crouched on the ground. The blonde boy was in a fighting stance, the glaring red colour and heat shooting of him. Doumeki's blue rescinded and was replaced once again by an equally hot red which was focused entirely on Shishimaru.

_It's rage- that red colour… it is rage. I'm seeing their emotions. Oh no, this is bad!_

Watanuki quickly staggered to his feet and stumbled off towards the other boys. Throwing himself between them, he raised placating hands to Shishimaru, hoping to head off disaster.

"Wait, Shishimaru-kun! Please, Doumeki didn't mean to attack you, he just misunderstood. Please just calm down!"

Watanuki felt something shove him hard from behind, causing his to lurch forward, almost falling. For a wild moment he thought Doumeki had hit him. Watanuki looked behind him to see that Doumeki had not moved from his place, but the greens and yellows had broken away again.

"You're soothing _HIM_? You're apologising to _Him_ on _MY_ behalf?!!" Doumeki could barely choke the words out.

Watanuki turned to Doumeki, unsure of anything. It's not that he didn't want to comfort the obviously upset archer; he just didn't know what was wrong with him. Shishimaru's anger made perfect sense; the boy was seriously attacked for no apparent reason. For the life of him, Watanuki could not see a plausible basis for Doumeki's rage.

_Maybe it's the idea of two boys together. It upsets him this badly?_

Granted, even if Doumeki was disapproving of two boys kissing, this was a gross overreaction by any standards. It was even worse if you considered the archer's usually stoic, unflappable demeanour.

Watanuki raised his arms in appeal to Doumeki and looked at him helplessly, completely asea.

Doumeki's eyes softened. Watanuki looked like a miserable lost little boy. He felt the fight draining out of him until Shishimaru spoke up.

"Please step aside, Kimihiro-chan"

_This fucking bastard…_

The blond's intimate use of the Watanuki's first name was the straw that broke the camel's back for Doumeki. Assuming a similar stance to Shishimaru, Doumeki spat out:

"**Move Watanuki**"

Watanuki looked wildly from one boy to another, thinking desperately of a way to stop this.

_They can't seriously be doing this! They can't fight on school grounds. Kami-sama, what do I do, **what do I do**??!!_

Watanuki was suffering immensely from the searing heat coming from both boys, not to mention a plethora of bad vibes surrounding him. He ignored them, he had to stop this. School may have been over, but there were still students milling about. They maybe in a secluded area, but there was no telling how loud they could get. Doumeki was in his archery garb and Shishimaru in his school uniform. The trouble they could get into was phenomenal.

Watanuki focused on this minor aspect because he couldn't bring himself to imagine these two seriously damaging each other. He pushed away the terrible thought. He had to stop this.

Watanuki felt something brush past him, like a warm breeze. Looking up instinctively he realized Shishimaru was no longer behind him, all he saw was a black and yellow blur.

Doumeki's eyes widened in stupefaction.

_Imposible, that level of speed isn't possible._

In a split second, Shishimaru had moved from behind Watanuki and was suddenly right before him. If Doumeki hadn't seen the approaching blur, he would have thought the blonde teleported.

Having absolutely no chance to defend, Doumeki felt a rapid succession of punches slam into his stomach, lifting him slightly of the ground. He dropped his bow as intense pain hit him. A moment later, he was flying across the small field, driven by Shishimaru's fist. The wall of the building stopped him from going further.

Why he was still conscious, he didn't know. How he could still move, he didn't question.

Doumeki painfully rose to feet only to feel Shishimaru pick him up by the front of his robes and pin him against the wall.

It was testament to Doumeki's reflexes that he was able to move his head and avoid that fist.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the wall crack and splinter, a crater twice the size of the blond boy's fist forming in the wall, pieces of concrete flying up.

As if he had pushed his fist into something incorporeal, Shishimaru was apparently unfazed.

In a deft movement he swept the same hand sideward connecting Doumeki with a backhanded slap to the face. Again, Doumeki felt himself being propelled over a ridiculous distance. The explanation coming to him in a pain filled instant.

_Spirit power. He's using his spirit power like a reflex boost. Concentrate to the feet for speed, focus in the hands for power._

Until right then, Doumeki had no clue something like that was even possible to manipulate in such a way. He had been surprised when Yuko had told him to shoot an empty bow that fateful night, but this?

Watanuki held out his hands to try once more to stop them and yelled. Only nothing came out. Stunned, he felt himself drop to his knees. He fell forward, unconscious before his head hit the ground. His body simply refused to go any further under the vicious onslaught.

This latest development went unnoticed by the other boys who were caught up in their own drama. Doumeki came to the conclusion that he should be able to manipulate his spirit power similarly and was attempting to do so using the time the blonde seemed to be giving him.

Shishimaru walked over slowly to the downed archer. Why hurry? The fight was over. Now he'd enjoy himself a bit. To think the archer was only at this level was a little disappointing but he wasn't one to complain.

The blond was surprised to see Doumeki advancing rapidly. He could track the movement but he was surprised none the less. Still the weaker, but the bastard was a quick learner. He had enough time to focus his chi to his right hand and let it fly the moment Doumeki was in range.

Doumeki had done the exact thing. In a moment, both boys were sailing backwards. Doumeki landed on his bow and, in a rage snatched it up.

Shishimaru formed his spirit bow quickly and took aim.

Two deadly bows were released and were swiftly headed towards their respective targets. Doumeki watched the approach of Shishimaru's arrow, wondering what would happen if he couldn't dodge it completely, because right now, his body wasn't cooperating...

"Mokona, go please."

"Hai!!"

The black Mokona leaped and then seemed to pause in mid air as a whirlwind vacuum appeared from its widened mouth. The two spirit arrows were irresistibly pulled and swallowed along with anything in the vicinity that wasn't nailed down.

Mokona came to rest in Yuko's arms contentedly.

"Thank you for the meal!"

"No problem"

Yuko headed towards Watanuki, completely ignoring the two staring boys. She knelt in front of him resting her hand on his forehead.

_Poor Watanuki, they certainly gave you a difficult time._

For the first time, Doumeki and Watanuki noticed the boy's condition. They started towards him immediately.

"Watanuki…"

"Kimihiro-chan…"

"**Don't come any closer! **Don't you dare touch him…not until you get yourselves under control."

Both boys skidded to a halt, Yuko's uncharacteristically sharp voice triggering an immediate memory in Doumeki.

He had used that tone, some of those very words, before… right before he killed that woman who had been hurting Watanuki, but yet he kept going back to see out of compassion and empathy.

Yuko looked at Doumeki significantly. What? Had he been hurting Watanuki without realizing it? He recalled how Watanuki had apparently tried to stop him from coming closer while he was doubled up in pain.

Doumeki sank to his knees staring at Watanuki, visibly shaken.

Yuko san regarded Doumeki silently.

_Poor Doumeki-kun…you've been pushed to your limit too, haven't you?_

Still stroking the unconscious boy's hair, Yuko turned and contemplated the other boy. Shishimaru had also been staring at Watanuki, breathless with concern and agitation.

Feeling eyes on him, he straightened and shifted his eyes to the kneeling woman. Unfazed and unblinking, he levelled back a gaze at her, his face expressionless.

The staring contest ended after a while, as Yuko turned to attend to Watanuki. She was a little upset that she had been forced to lose. Then she smiled, regarding the unconscious boy: this child was something else.

_The Golden Dragon clan, hm? Brash as always…but more skilled and powerful than ever before ._

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo, a lot went down, ne? My mind is racing ahead to the other chapters. Unfortunately, though the story has gone a lot further in my head, the rate-determining factors are my fingers and free time (which isn't a lot). It's a good thing my lecturers can't tell when my mind has landed in Japan and is no longer in the same room, heh. Thanks to those who told me about my errors. I proof-read a million times and I still miss them. I made some minor corrections and hope I got them all. Also, I know I tend to drop in Japanese words and phrases unceremoniously, so I hope they aren't causing undo confusion. I am hoping I am giving strong enough context clues to help with the lesser known ones.  
Like chapter two, this is a groundwork laying chapter. It is setting up a whole lot, so I can move fluidly through the other chapters. 

I hoped you liked this post, even though I had Dou-chan get his cute but kicked. It's hitsuzen! And it's all for a greater good. I promise!

I had colours representing emotions in the story (Yeah, highly original, I know -_rolls eyes-_). Some will follow the norm, like red being anger/rage. Some will be my own assignments.

RED- Anger/rage

GREEN- Jealousy

YELLOW- Confusion/revulsion/heartache all mixed up in a nasty swirl

BLUE- Concern/comfort, nice gooey stuff.


	5. The Undercurrent

**A/N:** This is the explanation chapter. Wondering what the heck's going on?

* * *

"Don't come any closer!Don't you dare touch him, not until you get yourselves under control."

Both boys skidded to a halt, Yuko's uncharacteristically sharp voice triggering an immediate memory in Doumeki.

He had used that tone, some of those very words, before right before he killed that woman who had been hurting Watanuki, but yet he kept going back to see out of compassion and empathy.

Yuko looked at Doumeki significantly. Had he been hurting Watanuki without realizing it? He recalled how Watanuki had tried to stop him from coming closer while he was doubled up in pain.

Doumeki sank to his knees staring at Watanuki, visibly shaken.

Yuko san regarded Doumeki silently.

_Poor Doumeki-kun, you've been pushed to your limit too, haven't you?_

Still stroking the unconscious boy's hair, Yuko turned and contemplated the other boy. Shishimaru was also staring at Watanuki, breathless with concern and agitation.

Feeling eyes on him, he straightened and shifted his eyes to the kneeling woman. Unfazed and unblinking, he levelled back a gaze at her, his face expressionless.

The staring contest ended after a while, as Yuko turned to attend to Watanuki. She smiled, regarding Watanuki: this boy was something else.

_The Golden Dragon clan? Brash as always, but just as skilled and powerful._

"Doumeki-kun, you seem alright now. Please take Watanuki back to your temple, and keep him there while he recovers."

Doumeki nodded mutely and went to the fallen boy. Moving quickly and adroitly, he placed Watanuki on his back and started up towards his home. This was second nature to him now, he'd done so often before.

"I am going to hazard a guess and say I won't be invited to the caring and outreach session"

Doumeki breathed deeply and focused on Watanuki's pale face on his shoulder, instead of the blond's aggravating words. He willed himself to be calm as he tried to avoid any actions that may jeopardize the smaller boy any further. Wordlessly, he headed off to the temple, leaving the blonde to Yuko.

Yuko and Shishimaru watched as Doumeki disappeared with Watanuki. Yuko turned her attention once again to Shishimaru who was contemplating her with a bemused expression.

"You are playing favourites, witch"

"Hmm? Doumeki-kun I trust, I do only what's best for Watanuki"

"What's 'best for Watanuki' apparently remains to be seen." He said mocking Yuko's tone.

"Really?"

"Doumeki-kun is weak. No, he's pathetic. Kimihiro-chan deserves a protector who is truly strong"

Yuko laughed softly.

"And here I heard the Golden Dragon clan had long abandoned their arrogance and elitism."

"It is not arrogance when you have the skills to back it up. Then it is simply fact. However, I am curious though as to why you are here now."

"I thought I should make an appearance, as you were trying to kill Doumeki-kun."

Shishimaru didn't even bother with the pretence to look innocent or surprised. He denied her claims simply out of protocol and practice, as he had planned for when the authorities came to pick up Doumeki's mangled body.

"Every action I took was in self-defence. I wasn't the first to attack, nor was I the first to aim my bow or form an arrow. Your accusations seem highly unjust"

Mokona, resting in Yuko's arms, seemed quite uninterested in the conversation. Still sated from the two high powered spirit arrows, he shifted and seemed to go to sleep. Yuko tilted her head slightly and watched the boy, growing solemn.

"Your purpose is archaic and pointless. I would have thought your elders would have ended this a long time ago. Do you intend to use Watanuki as a weapon in your ridiculous crusade?"

An angry frown replaced Shishimaru's bland expression as Yuko apparently struck a few nerves.

"Kimihiro has nothing to do with this. It is unfortunate that he is so entangled, but it cannot be helped. Whatever sadness he may feel at the end, I will help him get over. I would never hurt him. Also, my clan's 'ridiculous crusade' is none of your concern. You would do well witch, to remember the rules binding you. Keep your philosophies and actions to yourself"

Yuko couldn't help but look amused. This boy had a pair on him that ought to be in a museum.

"Is that a threat?"

Mokona's eyes opened, suddenly on the alert. Just a fraction of a second before, Shishimaru had been standing a respectful distance across from Yuko, now he was directly behind her, not an inch away, whispering softly in her ear. Yuko appeared unruffled though her expression no longer had any trace of amusement.

"Take it as you will, witch. Just know that we now have ways of dealing with your kind. You are toeing the line for there were no wish-makers here. You had no business interrupting."

There was a stiff wind and Shishimaru disappeared from view completely, leaving Yuko and Mokona alone in the clearing. Mokona spoke first.

"He is dangerous."

Yuko laughed outright

"I've crushed bigger bugs than that brat in my sleep."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean dangerous to you."

Yuko looked sombre

"Yes, and he is right. There are rules binding me, Mokona, which he knows well. There's a limit to what I can do in this situation."

"What will happen to all of them?" Yuko paused and gazed thoughtfully at the place Doumeki had knelt.

"Exactly what has to happen"

* * *

Doumeki sighed as he pulled the sheet up over Watanuki's chest. Placing the boy's glasses on his night stand, he returned to the futon and knelt beside him. 

He was going to be out cold until at least tomorrow morning. That how well he knew the spastic boy now…enough to guess how long he'd remain unconscious. Watanuki showed no signs of waking up soon, and Doumeki wondered just much he'd been put through to be in such a condition.

Leaning forward Doumeki brushed a kiss across the across the sleeping boy's forehead, hesitated briefly and then brushed another across his lips.

He'd lost count of how many he'd stolen that way, to the point he hardly felt guilty anymore. He'd done it the first time he was forced to carry an injured Watanuki home with him. When the idea had occurred, he tried to pass it off as a grasping-at-straws sleeping beauty method of waking him. It hadn't worked then, the boy had remained comatose. It hadn't worked any of the umpteen other times he had tried either.

Watanuki had surprised him once. He had been stealing a kiss again when he received a sudden heated response from Watanuki- open mouthed and seeking. Startled he'd pulled back, only to realize the boy was still fast asleep, but surfacing from his coma. Watanuki had muttered something groggily, apparently annoyed, and had then rolled over- back into oblivion. It had been Doumeki's first real kiss and Watanuki's in truth, though the latter was unaware of it. Watanuki had never responded like that again afterwards.

Doumeki stretched out on the floor beside the futon, stroking Watanuki's face with the back of his hand, half-hoping the boy would wake up, freak out and shatter the fragile peaceful silence of the moment.

Give him a convulsive over-reactive Watanuki any day, to this pale silent one laying immobile and delicate on his futon. This Watanuki had him eating his heart out with worry and dread, the other one only threatened to deafen him.

Pain raged through Doumeki's body instantaneously. Groaning, he curled up holding his stomach and his face, suddenly wishing he was unconscious too. While he had been carrying and caring for Watanuki, his body had given him a temporary reprieve while his focus was tied up elsewhere. Now it reminded him of the onslaught Shishimaru had put it through and was demanding relief.

"You should drink this"

Yuko handed Doumeki a vial of amber coloured liquid, smiling sympathetically. He had no idea how and when she'd gotten in or what she was handing him. But at this point he didn't care if it was death-in-a-pretty-glass. He uncurled long enough to chug it.

The pain receded quickly and completely as Doumeki found he could now move according to his own ideas. Sitting up, he looked at Yuko as she sat across from him apparently preparing for the interrogation she knew was coming.

"Who is he and what the hell is he after, and what is the matter with Watanuki?!"

"I can't tell you unless you pay the price."

"Fine, as long as I can pay"

Yuko nodded and paused briefly checking on Watanuki.

"That youkai that attacked Watanuki left him a little gift before dying, unintentionally. It was a monster that fed off people's emotions, absorbing those people it found with the most delicious souls and feelings. Since Watanuki came so close to being assimilated into the monster, he gained its ability to read and feel people's emotions in an extremely amplified manner. It was not awakened though until Wyvern-kun kissed him."

"Right…"

Yuko smiled strangely.

"It's an appropriate ability for Watanuki don't you think? However, you see the damage it does when the emotions are negative or too strong."

"Then he'll always…"

"Don't worry, it's temporary. Just for how long though, I cannot say. Until then, you will have to keep yourself under control, Doumeki-kun. He is going to have a hard enough time just walking through a crowd of strangers."

"About Wyvern then?"

"Wyvern-kun is a member of a special clan. They are…"

"I know all that, what is he doing here?" He'd been eavesdropping before on their conversation. His coach had been called away, ending practice and he'd gone in search of Watanuki only to find him with Shishimaru. The boy had been sharing his background and Doumeki had stayed out of sight listening, unsure whether to feel guilty of not, feeling his jealously and anger build. Again Yuko nodded.

"What you don't know is, at the time they were targeted and almost destroyed, their persecutor was a Doumeki."

Doumeki's head snapped up and his eyes widened in shock.

"What are you saying?"

Yuko shrugged lightly.

"Not every one of your ancestors was the boy scout you are, Doumeki-kun. Even in a line like yours, there's bound to be a few black sheep as the exceptions that prove the rule. This particular one was driven by ambition, jealousy and …"

…_Love_

_His heart pounded with it as he stayed hidden- watching his flower from the shadows. She stood at the centre of attention, laughing musically as she cooled herself with her painted fan. He could not enter into the courtyard, he was no longer welcome. Her father, the daimyo, feared the ambition in his eyes, his mounting power and instability; the darkness that lurked and grew within him. He stared as her cerulean eyes lowered, a blush creeping over her fair face. Her attendants giggled and whispered as the dragon came into view._

_The gold dragon crest blazed down the length of his emerald green ceremonial robes. The sunny blond head was bowed in deference to the princess. Inside Doumeki Nadare burned as he watched the princess' blush deepen and the blonde man grin- assured in his effect._

_Hana sent her attendants away, claiming to be in need for refreshment for herself and her guest. The attendants tittered and exited in a flutter, knowing that they should be absent for the rest of the afternoon. Alone, the two were overcome with shyness. Hiding her lower face behind her fan, Hana hazarded confidence which she did not feel in order to break the ice._

"_It is such a lovely spring day, is it not Tsunami-kun?"_

"_The flowers are as beautiful as always, Hana-sama"_

_Nadare was livid, had things really gone this far? The two flirted shamelessly for a while, before the dragon claimed to have a gift for the princess and left to retrieve it._

_Taking the opportunity, the wizard crept up behind the flustered princess, startling her._

"_Doumeki-san! Why are you here? If my father sees you…"_

"_Why do you treat me this way, how can you behave like this when you know my feelings?" _

_Hana backed away a small distance and addressed him pleadingly._

"_Doumeki-san, you know I am flattered, but this-us, will never happen. I…"_

_Reaching for her, he grasped her arms, desperate for her to understand just how much he loved her, how much he'd risk…how far he would go._

"_Is it him, is it the dragon you aim for. What is he, he is nothing. He's pathetic, he and his wretched clan. They are just a name, mine, mine is a true power. My love…" He was shaking her now, frantic in his plea. "My love is the truest you will find._

_Hana was frightened, but unwilling to call for help, because she feared for this man. Her companion since childhood, her champion against the spirits that had plagued her. He had changed, his lust for power and position warping him. The love she thought she would grow to feel for him, now belonged to another._

_Her silence cut him. The fearful look in her eyes wounding him deeply. Why could she not understand? Rage grew with his desperation._

"_Why do you not answer me, Hana? Is he that mesmerizing, is your loyalty this weak?" He was crushing her arms, unaware of his strength, the red fog closing around his brain._

_An arm snaked around his neck, cutting off his air and yanking him backwards, forcing him to release her. The dragon tightened his submission hold as he sank the maddened wizard to his knees._

"_Hana, get away from here and alert the guard…go__!" His sharp tone snapped her out of her paralysis as she ran from the court yard into the palace._

_Tsunami waited, then picked Nadare up and slapped him hard across the face as the guards gathered behind him. Nadare lay on the ground as rage and humiliation washed over him in waves._

"_You touch her again, you come near her again, mage, and I will kill you."_

_In the darkness and solitude of his dark room, Nadare finally allowed the hot tears to come as he wrote spell after spell, formulated dangerous incantations as purple smoke curled up lazily from an earthenware bowl behind him._

"_I will show you Hana, that these dragons are nothing. I will show you, I will show them all."_

_

* * *

_

TBC


	6. Revelations

**A/N:** This chapter is called 'Revelations'. Read on to find out why! I will promise this, the story will only build to it's crescendo in the final chapters, no more explanation or set up chapters. Enjoy !

* * *

Sunshine was streaming in when Watanuki finally woke. Blinking, he reached out automatically, feeling for his glasses. Finding them lying by the futon, he jammed them on and tried to get his bearings. He wasn't home, but the place seemed familiar. Sitting up, he realized he was in Doumeki's room. He rubbed his forehead as he tied to remember the events that led to him being here. He had passed out, that he knew, but what had happened? 

The events came back to him in a rush. Glancing around apprehensively, his eyes fell on the archer staring at him from the far corner of the room, apparently sitting and waiting for him to wake up. A rainbow of colours he couldn't distinguish was shimmering tightly around him. Remembering the onslaught of the day before, he winced visibly and braced himself for another.

Doumeki saw Watanuki's reaction when he finally realized he was in the room. He recognized the fear and anxiety in the boy's look. He had been trying to prepare for it all night, knowing it was an inevitable and normal reaction. So he couldn't believe how much it hurt. Watanuki was actually afraid of him. He bit down hard as he saw Watanuki's eyes widen at what must have been a colour surge, visible only to him.

"You should get to Yuko's." Doumeki barely managed to get the words out.

Watanuki opened his mouth to say something and shut it again. It was a Saturday; he _should_ be at Yuko's, anywhere but here right now. He felt weird and out of sorts. Scrambling to his feet, not even asking to freshen up, he grabbed his over shirt, slipped on his shoes and basically ran from the temple.

Doumeki waited until he figured the other boy was at a safe distance. He then purposefully reached for an old china vase and hurled it across the room.

By the time Watanuki reached Yuko's shop, he was a wobbly wreck. He wondered if he were going even more crazy than usual. Everyone had been bathed in colours, varying in intensity and feeling from the joyful to the murderous.

He had been staggering like a drunk by the time he was a quarter way there. He broke into a flat out run in order to escape; finally collapsing exhausted and emotionally battered into the yard of the shop.

The pipe fox shot out to meet him, followed by a chiming Maru and Moro, who paused and ran to his assistance after noticing his state. Yuko framed the doorway, looking a little worried, but more amused than anything. Those expressions were not good signs in Watanuki's book.

Yuko brought him up to speed on everything after he got a chance to recover; tacking on kami knows how much to his endless debt. He was overwhelmed, but a little relieved. Everything started to make sense again even if in a weird way.

"I don't know how long you will stay this way, Watanuki. You will have to try and reject the emotions of others, or at least temper them so they don't affect you to such a dangerous extent. I am giving you the day off. You should go home soon after you've rested."

Yuko smiled strangely as she said this. The smile went unnoticed by Watanuki who nodded vaguely- too perplexed to wonder why Yuko would actual send him back out into the open so quickly.

"I'm off now, Mokona, Maru and Moro take care of things till I get back."

"Yes, mistress"

"Yes, mistress"

A few minutes later…

"Go home Watanuki!!" Mokona bounced repeatedly into his back, pushing him towards the gate. Still absentminded, Watanuki took the prodding meekly.

It wasn't until he was tearing home at a hundred miles an hour with an ero-youkai and the emotions of the masses chasing him did he start swearing at Yuko and the world in general.

* * *

Doumeki was lying in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. His arms were flung over his face, covering his red-rimmed eyes, the tears finally drying up. His room was a blast zone. Thankfully, he didn't keep that much that was precious in there to destroy. He made a mental note to clean it before his parents came home and had him committed. 

He hadn't realized just how much he had been holding in until now. The first time Watanuki had one of his fits over Kunogi, he had felt something different, he'd stated ignoring them then. But the first time he had seen Watanuki in danger that was when he had started overtly sealing his emotions.

From the first time he had felt completely helpless and terrified as he dug desperately around the hydrangea bush. All those times he thought Watanuki was not going to make it through this time. At the end, he would be too relieved and grateful to focus on anything else he had been feeling.

Besides, he was Doumeki. He was stoic and imperturbable, if he freaked out every time something bothered him, he'd be Watanuki.

But now he felt like he'd gone through one thing too much. He was pissed at himself and everyone.

He was mad at Kunogi for occupying Watanuki's thoughts so much.

He was mad at Shishimaru for simply existing.

He was mad a Yuko, because this was all her fault.

He was mad at himself for losing control.

He was furious with Watanuki, for being stupid and clueless and selfless and vulnerable and for loving everybody but him.

He hated Watanuki for making him feel…

Making him feel…

Everything

Love was a heinous bitch.

"Feel better?"

Yuko was sitting in his doorway eating cotton candy. Doumeki sat up and surveyed the exploded mine field that was his room. A mirror clung crazily to its nail by a string before crashing helplessly to the floor.

"Yeah, a bit" Yuko poked the puffy pink confection with a finger, idly.

"Do you blame him for doing it?"

"You are going to have to narrow it down. I blame him for a lot of things. What are you referring to?"

"Do you blame him for taking what was offered?" She meant the kiss then. Doumeki looked away and remained silent.

"People come to my shop for something they think they cannot get elsewhere. If what they were seeking was somewhere else, for a better deal, would they still come to me? Maybe, because they don't know its somewhere else for a better deal"

Doumeki lay back down as Yuko spoke; he got what she was driving at and it was giving him a headache.

"That child seeks something. He was wishes I could never fulfil. That child, for all his sensitivity, cannot always see the forest for the trees".

Yuko stood and brushed her skirt off and turned towards the sun. Looking over her shoulder at the prostrate Doumeki, she added:

"I can fault no one for taking something they truly believe is available no where else. It always seems like the best deal, like the two bottles of gold edition sake from the Ichiban store you will be giving to me tomorrow." Yuko stretched and spoke thoughtfully. "I believe that child is home now."

* * *

Watanuki was washing up when he heard his door bell ring. He went to answer, not bothering to find his glasses in the silly hope it would lessen the colour shock of whoever was there. He was baffled to find the archer standing there. He usually just came in through the window. He blinked stupidly for a minute, while Doumeki waited. 

"Can I come in?" He was already inside when he asked, taking the initiative. A vein twitched briefly in Watanuki's head as he closed the door.

Doumeki was doing a heck of a job of keeping his emotions down. The purging earlier was a big help. Watanuki felt a little nervous as he saw the tight aura about him. Rubbing his neck, he found himself stuttering out something first.

"A-About what happened with Shishimaru-kun." Doumeki closed his eyes briefly and braced. He was going to start in on him about the fight.

"I didn't know he was going to kiss me. I didn't think, um"

Doumeki looked up in surprise; Watanuki was blushing with a deeply apologetic look.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything; I didn't know you were there. I didn't expect to respond... I mean you know I've always liked Himawari-chan and I know Shishimaru-kun's a guy and how weird it seems, I don't really understand it either- I mean…"

Doumeki could tell the other boy was close to a nervous breakdown. Did Watanuki really think that was what was upsetting him? Kami. He **was** dumb. The archer stopped the other boy's nervous babbling before he got a stroke.

"That isn't the problem." Watanuki paused in his sputtering to look at him sheepishly. Doumeki suddenly found himself skating out unto thin ice.

"I don't like Wyvern, by any means. But the, umm, nature of things wouldn't bother me." Doumeki paused a moment to continue. Words weren't his favourite or best tools.

"_That_ doesn't bother me. It would be unbelievably hypocritical of me to say that it did."

Watanuki was staring at him now, squinting a little and rubbing his cheek absently. He knew Doumeki was saying something significant. What though he just couldn't grasp yet.

Doumeki waited a beat, then two and felt like he could almost hear the synapses firing in Watanuki's head. The gears were grinding away. Another breath then two and then…

"WHA-AT!"

In an instant, Watanuki was directly in front of him, squinting comically to ensure that it was really Doumeki he was speaking to. Unless he was mistaken, the bastard had just admitted he liked guys.

In the next instant, Watanuki was standing at his sink, sobbing over the wasted jealousy he had felt over the bastard and Himawari-chan.

The next moment he was kneeling by his futon, cackling evilly as he imagined the tons of clueless girls who had been fawning foolishly over the uninterested archer, ignoring him on Valentine's Day.

In the next breath, he was by the window, addressing the heavens in some unknown tongue about Kami-sama only knows what.

Doumeki was getting dizzy and a little nauseous watching Watanuki flit around the room like a manic butterfly. He should have known the idiot wasn't going to make this easy.

Anybody else, any other mildly rational, partially sane person would have heard the revelation, freaked out-yes; and then paused to dig a little deeper. Any other idiot, except his idiot, would have been making connections to past incidents and actions. Any other idiot would have realized a deeper, more significant confession.

Sighing about his unfortunate lot in life, Doumeki waited until Watanuki had come full circle and was standing in a corner addressing the wall. He walked up behind him and waited a bit.

"Oi. OI!"

On learnt instinct, Watanuki whirled around to emphatically declare his name wasn't 'oi'.

All plans burnt clean away as Doumeki's arms encircled him and the archer pressed his lips to his. Watanuki felt his body relax as he leaned into the kiss, unable to construct a single coherent thought.

A moment later Doumeki pulled back a few inches away and looked at him. The two stared at each other for a few seconds…Watanuki blinked and suddenly they were kissing again, all passion and hunger and impatience.

Watanuki clung powerlessly to Doumeki feeling completely swept up and headless. Doumeki braced the smaller boy against the wall, one hand reaching up to dive into Watanuki's hair while the other delved into his shirt to run heatedly up and down his back.

In one movement, they were in a heap on the floor, panting and clumsy with the newness it all. Watanuki arched up instinctively, hating the roughness of their encumbering clothes. Doumeki gripped Watanuki's hair and tilted his head back slightly, moving to his exposed throat.

He sucked at the boy's neck hungrily, alternating small bites as Watanuki moaned and trembled beneath him. Doumeki felt his shirt being tugged up as Watanuki's warm hands splayed over his abdomen and caressed him feverishly. Doumeki groaned… this was driving him insane, at this rate; he would not last very long. Watanuki was shaking beneath him almost violently now.

Then something niggled at him at the back of his head. Should he be shaking this much?

The cold thought doused his ardour as he remembered Watanuki's new ability. His eyes flying open, he pushed himself off and scrambled across the room. Sitting in the far corner, Doumeki panted trying to catch his breath. Watanuki sat up shakily, unable to stand. He was flushed a deep red, his hair falling across his eyes, moving visibly with his tremors.

With the distance Doumeki placed himself away from him; the boy could barely make out the archer's outline through the strong purple haze. Blues and other soft colours were mingled with it reaching for him and tangling him, but they were nothing compared the sensuous violet heat enveloping him. Flooding him, it ran over his body relentlessly carrying with it Doumeki's scent and taste.

Watanuki groaned again, his body shaking harder and uncontrollably. Doumeki's eyes widened as Watanuki attempted to crawl to him, his body trembling harder and harder.

"Doumeki…" The boy's voice was raw with need and invitation. Doumeki felt his body tighten further in response to it.

_I'm still affecting him…_

Doumeki stood, shaking a little himself, and made a hasty exit through Watanuki's window.

Later, standing under the beating force of the ice cold shower, Doumeki felt like bawling for the second time that day.

He wouldn't be making love to Watanuki while that ability was that strong. Until then, he knew, neither one of them would survive it.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to make it clear, Watanuki's reaction in the story was 100 percent his. What went wrong was his body's inability to cope with the intense emotions coming off Doumeki. So any action like that is gonna have to wait til things calm down. Heh...but that would have all cleared up in the next chapter anyway... (Cackles evilly). 


	7. Long Distance Love

**A/N:** Heh, a lil bit of fluff-fluff before getting into the meat of the matter. It's a little respite as things get seriously heavier leading up to the concluding chapters. Thanks to those who've been reading and reviewing…cuz you know I aim to please!

* * *

Watanuki yawned and rubbed his eyes as he stumbled to the bathroom. He'd overslept by a long shot as sunlight was streaming in brightly and he could already hear people bustling about outside. He washed his face and stared tiredly into the mirror covering the medicine cabinet. He blinked, squinting a little, as he tried to determine just what it was about his reflection that seemed a little off. He pinpointed it after a few befuddled seconds. 

"AAAAAAAAARGGHHH!!! What the hell is that?!!"

People paused outside briefly to marvel at the sheer lung capacity and to wonder who was being murdered. At his temple, Doumeki automatically winced, knowing that for some arbitrary reason, Watanuki was somewhere calling down hellfire on his innocent head.

Watanuki gripped the mirror as he gaped at the large attention-grabbing bruise that had imposed itself unabashedly on his neck. It was impertinent, inconsiderate and mortifying. Just like the bastard that put it there.

"Doooouumekiiiii…" Fire flashed about Watanuki, fangs and fists formed; while back at his temple, the archer started feeling genuinely and irrationally nervous.

Watanuki was at a loss as to how to cover this reddish-blue monstrosity. This was another unique experience for the boy, it never occurred to a single soul to give him a hickey before, at least not to his express knowledge.

He figured girls probably covered it with make-up. Well he had no idea how to use make-up and he'd be damned if he'd go that far. Looking frantically about his medicine cabinet, he could find nothing that could help. He headed for some herbal-remedy books to see if there was anything for curing hopeless bastards and blemishes. Nothing.

He guessed he could bandage it, but that would be a pretty big bandage, which in turn would result in the bastard himself and Shishimaru demanding to know what had happened to him. He'd then be forced to make up some lame excuse which would not satisfy anybody; he'd have to tell the truth, and then come home and kill himself.

Clutching to slim hope, Watanuki figured that the bruise would be gone by the time he had to go to school tomorrow. He actually had no idea how long these things took, but it was certainly worth crossing his fingers.

* * *

Doumeki stared at the bubbling young woman in front of him as she prattled on about the lack of dark colours in her wardrobe. The new widow had come to the temple at an ungodly hour that morning, apparently eager to get the funeral arrangements underway. As the temple priest, it was also his duty to offer comfort and support to the bereaved as they needed it. 

Not that this girl needed comfort or support. There wasn't even a stitch of sombre clothing on the woman who was supposed to be in mourning.

_Well, probably her underwear._

For any other person that would probably be a perverted remark, to the young priest, he was just trying desperately to keep his mind in the general area.

The man to be buried was old enough to be her grandfather. At first Doumeki did think it was her grandfather, but was thankfully corrected before he could express the thought out loud. The man had apparently died while on their honeymoon. Judging from the unholy grin now permanently etched unto the perverted old man's face, Doumeki had a pretty good idea what killed him.

_Now that's the way I want to go._

Watanuki would probably oblige him on that mark, seeing the boy would finally get to kill him. At least he'd die feeling happy. No, he'd die feeling abso-freaking-lutely terrific.

The young woman had been pausing more frequently to shamelessly hit on him as she outlined her wishes for the old man's send off. Thanks to Doumeki's carefully schooled expression of permanent boredom, the girl was unaware that the priest had left the temple a long time ago. In fact, he'd turned up the street, jogged ably through the town and was now climbing up some guy's window.

Doumeki figured that the boy had woken up by now, accurately guessing the idiot had most likely slept in- recovering from the physical stress of the day before. He imagined that he had woken up the way he always did- blinking owlishly and suspiciously about him, as if he never knew just what was greeting him as he opened his eyes. It was cute, it was the reason Doumeki made sure he was always well aware of when the boy was about to stir.

He figured that Watanuki was preparing breakfast now. How, he wasn't sure. He just ventured to guess the process involved a stove, pans and maybe salt or sugar. This wasn't his area of expertise. He figured the boy was probably standing over the counter chopping…whatever.

Smirking internally, Doumeki imagined himself going up behind the shorter boy and hugging him from behind tightly. He was sure the idiot wouldn't protest too much this time.

Watanuki was slicing some Kamaboko at his counter when he felt slight warmth envelope him. It wasn't coming from the stove, and the boy wondered briefly if he was coming down with something. The warmth settled against his back, curling around his middle and seemed to tighten ever so slightly about him. A blush came unbidden to Watanuki's face, as the warmth brought with it a faint scent and aura he recognised immediately.

Doumeki tried hard not to smile as he imagined Watanuki's blush as he would drop his head down to start to nibble his earlobe and whisper horrible obscenities in his ear, then trail kisses down his neck.

Watanuki felt sweat beading on his forehead as he felt the caressing warmth focus a moist heat about his ears. Unintelligible whispers blew against his ear, though their intent was clear. The boy felt his breath coming in ragged pants as he remained perfectly still, his hold loosening on the knife.

Doumeki's whole body warmed as his thoughts ran heedless of his current surroundings. The woman before him sat mouthing words soundlessly and moving in slow motion as devoted all his senses to his imagination. He was running his hands under the boy's shirt now, circling his belly-button slowly before his plunged his hands further down. He was devouring the boy's neck, one hand snaking upwards to grab the boy's hair and tilt his head back so he could finally access his lips.

Watanuki panted and moaned as the molesting heat brushed the sensitive area of his stomach and started moving quickly down his abdomen. His neck being thoroughly caressed as the heat seemed to move agitatedly about his neck. He felt something run up his back, moving into his hair. He began to feel a slight pressure to tilt his head backwards.

Doumeki was just about to kiss Watanuki, one hand stroking the smaller boy unashamedly while the other steered his face to him, when he felt a sharp kick to his backside, forcibly yanking his thoughts to reality.  
Doumeki's mother had entered, bearing a tray of refreshments for the young priest and widow. Doumeki-san had taken one look at her son and realized he was anywhere but where he ought to be. The girl had being jawing away tirelessly, secure in the belief that the priest's glazed look was entirely her sex-appeal's doing, she also missed the kick the older woman dealt her son.

"Will you pay attention?!" The older woman hissed from the corner of her mouth as she knelt maintaining a cordial smile as she went through the motions of serving the tea.

"Hn."

Watanuki blinked as the warmth and aura vanished, leaving him momentarily bereft. A vein twitched in Watanuki's forehead. His annoyance, he told himself, was at the insolence and depraved perversion of the older boy, and definitely not because it had terminated prematurely.

In any event, this was a dark, dark day in Watanuki's world. His new power was allowing the archer to molest him- remote control.

Much later, Doumeki was lying in his futon, staring sightlessly at his ceiling. For some reason, the exultant grin of the dead old man was floating before him.

_Heh, death really seemed like a small price to pay._

The slightly morbid thought lingered weirdly for a while, keeping him awake. There was a gentle breeze blowing warmly across him, relaxing him in spite of the oppressive thought. None of the light scrolls on his wall moved, despite the wind. Doumeki lifted an eyebrow as he felt hands, definitely hands pressing into his chest. He was alone in the room; it wasn't that dark that someone could sneak in unnoticed.

Doumeki's body pulled taut as well-defined lips brushed his cheek, moving towards his throat. There was only one person who could inspire a reaction like that. He knew that scent and that feel. As if in confirmation, Watanuki's voice floated in distinctly.

_Just one more thing I'm better at bastard. It is time for payback._

With an aggression that could only be hazarded when one is safely in his apartment, far away- Watanuki kissed the archer hotly on his lips before wrenching away to leave a burning path downwards; Doumeki's T-shirt and boxer shorts inconsequential and non-hindering to a true spirit touch. In a few moments, Doumeki was panting raggedly and shuddering, his whole body sweating, trying hard to suppress his loud moans so that his parents would not be persuaded to come in and determine what was wrong with him.

* * *

Watanuki was fuming as he walked to school. The circumference of the bruise had imperceptibly shrunk, and it was currently screaming for the world to look at it. Unconsciously, Watanuki clamped a hand over it, as if it were really making noise. The collar of his uniform did nothing but highlight it- most of the bruise rising above the upturned collar. Watanuki had hoped that, had the hickey not disappeared, the shirt would have hidden it. Instead, the cut of the shirt was such that it concealed nothing, the white material serving as a glaring contrast to the hue of the bruise. 

Watanuki paused as Doumeki's aura became tangible. The boy was most likely a block away, where he always was-waiting. Watanuki started blushing on cue. Trying to suppress it, Watanuki stamped determinedly onwards, trying to work himself into a fine rage before he saw the archer.

Doumeki looked up and pushed of the wall, as Watanuki charged into view. The shorter boy came abreast of him and glared. Doumeki didn't even do as much as blink. Regarding the rapidly reddening boy for a moment, Doumeki tilted his head and greeted him as always.

"Oi" Doumeki was surprised steam didn't come out the boy's ears. Unthinkingly, Watanuki moved his hand off his neck and shook a fist at him, reeling off insults at a remarkable rate.

"Oi, thanks for the _visit_ last night" Doumeki spoke dryly. Watanuki's spirit force had worked him into a climatic frenzy before unceremoniously stopping and departing.

"What, idiot...w-what are you talking about?"

_Yeah, real convincing…_

Doumeki's head tilted in the other direction as he observed the bruise that was miraculously still evident despite the Watanuki's tomato-red hue. An feral smirk formed on Doumeki's face, startling Watanuki into silence. Unable to contain it to a simple smirk, it widened into a lop-sided grin, with all the raw perversion and mischief that only a teenage boy could pull off.

"Did I do that?"

Mortified, Watanuki clamped his hand over his neck and got impossibly redder. Doumeki wondered briefly which body parts were donating that much blood to Watanuki's face, and then the grin threatened to explode.

"It's a good look on you. Maybe I'll balance it out later. We should go; we'll be late if we linger any longer."

Watanuki squeaked as he watched the boy walk off nonchalantly towards the school. Short of falling to the ground and bawling out of rage and frustration, Watanuki didn't see what else he could do. Hence, he fell to the ground and bawled out of rage and frustration for a few minutes. The archer didn't so much as look around. Brushing himself off and twitching, he finally followed the boy radiating light and smugness before him, blocking out the emotions of everyone else around them.

* * *

Watanuki sat quietly during his free period, rubbing his neck. He was trying to ignore the giggling girls around him, who had taken delight in discussing his hickey. An aura of familiar spirit power pulled his head up to meet with a pair of serious green eyes. 

"What's the matter, Kimihiro?" Dark colours were emanating from Shishimaru as the blond boy looked down at him, unsmiling, leaning casually against the seat before him.

Watanuki guessed his powers were already ebbing since he hardly came across any besides Doumeki's that affected him physically to any great extent. But he was getting a whole lot sharper at identifying the emotions giving rise to them though. Shishimaru was exuding concern and apprehension. It had been two days since he had seen the other boy, the last view being of a pale and unconscious Watanuki. It hardly felt like three days had passed for either boy. So many changes had happened, it felt like a lifetime.

"Nothing, nothing, Shishimaru-kun, I'm fine. I'm one hundred percent back to normal"

_In a matter of speaking._

Shishimaru lightened instantly.

"Thank Kami-sama, I was worried and didn't know how to get in contact with you or find out how you were. I thought that maybe..."

_I had done something to you, and you were being poisoned against me._

Watanuki waved his hands in front of him, trying to dispel the negative thoughts from Shishimaru, laughing lightly to show his good health. Shishimaru's eyes darkened dangerously as the bruise came to view.

"Kimihiro, who put that there?" The lightness in Shishimaru's tone belied the sudden dangerous switch in his aura. Easily recognizable feelings of anger and jealousy flared up again.

Watanuki covered the offending mark, tittering nervously as he tried to think up a plausible explanation. To exacerbate matters, Doumeki chose that moment to walk in. Watanuki looked wildly from Shishimaru to Doumeki as the two boys locked eyes across the room.

An incredible amount of murderous intent filled the room quickly, radiating strongly off both. Outwardly, nothing changed, it simply looked as if the two boys were regarding each other silently, which in and of itself was not that strange. Their bodies remained relaxed, the stances casual. It was just the energy. The hatred seemed inhuman.

A fan girl of Doumeki's came to him asking him for some favour. Apparently dismissing Shishimaru from thought, he turned to the girl. Doumeki still felt the bastard's eyes on him. He turned back to meet his gaze when he noticed Watanuki's hand pulling at his collar, the boy panting slightly, looking ill. It was a bad idea for all three of them to be in the same room. Doumeki turned to the girl, complied with her request and followed her out the room, not looking back. Shishimaru turned his attention back to Watanuki, unaware of the effect on the boy. Watanuki spoke after a while sounding strangled.

"Yuko-san told me everything. About your clan's grudge against Doumeki's family, and why you are really here." Watanuki's were downcast, staring at his desk.

"Really, it was not her place to do that. I was going to tell you, when I thought it appropriate." Shishimaru offered no further explanation.

"But Doumeki doesn't know anything about what happened between your families all those centuries before. He and his ancestors are nothing like the one who hurt your clan. That one was different. He was not like them at all. Can't you- I mean? Won't you…"

"I'm really sorry Kimihiro-chan. I know what you wish to ask. Not even for you, could I forgive the blood grudge…"

_Not now. Not when he finally understood it all so well._

Ever since he could listen, the atrocities done to them at the hands of Doumeki Nadare had been drilled into him. The need for vengeance to sooth his clan's wounded pride and sense of justice. With each passing generation, the failure to locate and exact revenge on a Doumeki had fuelled the cause, demonizing the 'rival' family to epic proportions. But Shishimaru's new found determination had nothing to do with this. For now he truly understood the man that was Doumeki Nadare. He understood the need to take possession of something others would deny you. To know that the one who should belong to you is chained to someone unworthy and beneath him. To have the power to crush the ones who stood in you way, and the bloodlust to do it.

No, Doumeki Shizuka would die by his hands. He would settle the grudge and Kimihiro would gain the lover and protector he deserved. The sadness would pass quickly; he would make sure of it.

Watanuki head was hung, blinking back tears of frustration as he tried to find a way to convince the boy to turn from this path. As much as he had faith in Doumeki…against a power like Shishimaru's. Even now, the blonde's aura was expanding rapidly out the room, spreading outside, unconsciously smothering weaker youkai and evil spirits effortlessly. The sheer power would have flattened Watanuki had it not been of an ally.

_I can't lose him. I don't want him to disappear._

Shishimaru noticed Watanuki wilting before him and scrambled to restore himself to the boy's good graces.

"I will promise this, then. While I can't _(won't) _forgive the grudge, it doesn't have to be settled with me or with this particular Doumeki. I will not move against Doumeki Shizuka unless he initiates it. Unless he provokes me first, I won't harm him".

The foolish hope that lit Watanuki's eyes flustered the other boy. It was a paper-thin promise, riddled with loop holes. It was going to take a miracle to prevent Doumeki Shizuka from being dead before the week was out. But Watanuki was smiling at him again, after this, little else mattered.

* * *

At lunch, Doumeki and Watanuki sat in the cafeteria. This was oddly Doumeki's idea. Privacy was a bad idea for the time being, he'd probably end up jumping the boy and sending him into an emotional overload again. It was good to learn that the boy's powers were weakening though. That means soon he could probably start getting some real relief and stop torturing himself with ice-cold water. He started imagining what he would do first when the annoying ability disappeared. 

"Will you stop you perverted bastard? I am trying to eat here."

Watanuki was blushing again as the purple haze leaked off Doumeki and invaded his clothes pipe-fox style. Doumeki tried to quell the feeling, failing miserably as he noticed how cute Watanuki was as he tried to hide his embarrassment. His eyes trailed down the boy's mouth as he recalled the actions of spirit-Watanuki the night before, wondering if it was even remotely possible for the flesh-and-blood Watanuki to match that.

"Perverted bastard!" A solid fist connected with Doumeki's nose as Watanuki hissed, blushing furiously. "Will you control yourself?!"

Clutching a bloody nose that had more to do with his thoughts than Watanuki's fist, Doumeki forcefully derailed his thoughts and continued eating. After a while he turned to a still fuming Watanuki.

"Oi"

After receiving the typical enraged response, Doumeki continued unfazed. "I want to know something…"

There was an expectant pause.

"Well, what is it?"

"Are you still a virgin?" It was a medical wonder Watanuki hadn't exploded on impact. He started sputtering.

"What the hell do you want to know that for?!"

"Well are you or aren't you?" Doumeki wondered what other level there was above crimson for blushing, because Watanuki was heading right for it.

"O-Of course I am you pervert!"

"Good, let's keep it that way for now"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Doumeki shrugged lightly.

"It's just that you already gave away a kiss to Wyvern."

Doumeki stood closing his bento box. Leaning slightly to ensure what he said was heard distinctly by Watanuki, he continued: "I don't want you giving away anything else that belongs to me…"

Doumeki walked away leaving a steaming Watanuki twitching helplessly on the floor.

* * *

TBC 


	8. Decisive Action

**A/N:** It's decision making time for Watanuki. Read on to see the new developments. Remember what I said about cutting me some slack when the time comes in the story…heh. Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing, cuz you know I aim to please!

* * *

Yuko was watching Watanuki silently as the boy cleaned her vast collection of powerful knick-knacks. Again, he was muttering angrily about her lack of house keeping skills and her slave-driver mentality. The Kudakitsune curled about the boy happily, occasionally peppering him with kisses or whizzing through his clothes when it wanted attention. 

"Watanuki…have you made a decision yet?"

Watanuki paused to look at Yuko quizzically and push his glasses up his nose._ Decision?_

"Yuko-san, what are you talking about?"

"What? About Doumeki-kun and Wyvern-kun of course. Have you decided?"

Watanuki paused, reddening faintly as he got the gist of Yuko's question. Before, there hadn't been much of a decision to make, but now he realized that there were some things that needed to be clarified all around.

In the past few weeks, his newest power had dulled to a comfortable level. He could see and discern the colourful emotions of everyone around him, without experiencing the slightest ill effect. That is, everyone except for Doumeki. If anything, it was being amplified steadily. It was now at the level where he had been forced to hardly see the archer over the last couple of weeks.

It was difficult enough in the classes thye shared as he had to endure the intense emotions being emitted continually from the archer. It was a marvel to Watanuki how a guy with a face as immobile as Doumeki's could feel things so intensely. Strangely, Doumeki's emotions were almost impossible to read except for lust, jealousy and anger. There were other emotions far more powerful ones always radiating from him, which Watanuki simply could not identify.

Doumeki had reluctantly switched his seats to get further away Watanuki, though the extra distance didn't help much. They stopped eating together and contact was forced to pretty much end all together until the ability died out completely. It made Doumeki miserable, but he had to be patient.

The biggest consequence of the whole matter was that Watanuki had been spending most of his free time with Shishimaru. Watanuki's goal had been to try and convince the blonde boy to forgive and end the grudge against Doumeki's family once and for all. As time passed, Watanuki realized just how much he enjoyed being around him. Shishimaru's personality was the total opposite of Doumeki's…all sunshine and teasing, with ready expressions and reactions.

Having made his interest clear to Watanuki, Shishimaru had basically set out to woo the other boy. And he was very capable at it too. Taking full advantage of Doumeki's self-imposed exile from Watanuki, he was going all out to get the shorter boy to return his affections.

Watanuki was surprised how receptive he was to it. From not having any human express the slightest bit of interest in you, to having two who were so intense about it, was a heady feeling. Finally at one point, he was about to firmly tell Shishimaru about his romantic relationship with Doumeki and why the blonde should stop pursuing him, when it struck him that he wasn't sure he actually had a romantic relationship with Doumeki.

In fact he had absolutely no idea if the archer felt anything for him except lust and the perverse urge to perpetually annoy him. At the end of that depressing realization, Watanuki had simply kept quiet, unsure of how to feel besides confused and oddly enough, alone.

Pondering Yuko's question, he realized that if things could not continue for much longer this way, he was going to have to make a choice.

"I am going to make one, Yuko-san…I just have to confirm some things first" Yuko smiled and nodded.

"Yes, after Watanuki makes me milkshakes!" Mokona and the girls chimed in immediately.

"Milkshakes!! Whoot!!!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Watanuki paused at an intersection. If he turned right, he'd be heading towards Doumeki's temple; if he turned left he'd be heading to Shishimaru's apartment. 

"Geez, always forcing me to choose. Can't we all just get along?"

Watanuki turned and after a few minutes walk reached the impressive building. The boy stopped and braced himself on all fronts. Knocking, he waited as the door opened.

The taller boy regarded him silently, suddenly nervous at Watanuki's unexpected appearance. The boy peeked up over his glasses, hesitating slightly.

"Umm, I need to talk to you…will you go out?" Wordlessly the archer went for his jacket and followed the boy out.

They were welcomed warmly by an effervescent waitress at the coffee house and directed towards a booth by a window. Watanuki paused trying to gather his thoughts as the other boy waited feeling his nervousness build.

"I wasn't sure" Watanuki began awkwardly. "I wanted to know if you actually felt anything for me, or if you are just- if you were just doing this because…"

Understanding dawned on Shishimaru's face as Watanuki stammered awkwardly, not meeting his eyes. He looked out the window a bit, wishing he could see the sky better as he tried to compose a response.

"Whatever issues I have with Doumeki-kun have absolutely nothing to do with you Kimihiro. I realize that it may feel weird, since I know you are so close to him. I am sorry that it has affected you this much. But I would never use you Kimihiro, especially not as a weapon against another who is important to you…"

Shishimaru paused and reached across the small table. Cupping Watanuki's chin, he lifted the boy's head so that he could look directly into this eyes-leaving no doubt as to the earnestness of his words.

"No matter what happens, Kimihiro. However things may seem or turn out. Please, do not doubt the sincerity of my feelings for you."

It was as if someone turned the lights out. Watanuki was not sure what happened for a moment, till he realized that the colours he'd gotten so used to were gone. Being with Shishimaru in this context had exhausted the last of the youkai's donated power. It was fitting Watanuki guessed, Shishimaru awakened it, and so he ought to put it to sleep. It was strange…he had no idea the loss of it would feel so lonely

Shishimaru was going to add something else when the waitress from earlier appeared before them, eyes glistening. She had evidently been eavesdropping.

"CUTE!!!" Watanuki and Shishimaru looked up at the twirling waitress. Sparkling angelically, she was a Watanuki in high heels.

"So romantic!! This is so wonderful, just like in the movies. The burning emotion, the gooey feelings, the thump-thump of the heart. wondeful!!"

She then proceeded to spin like a gig as she praised them for restoring her faith in romance.

Watanuki was engrossed in trying to calm the young girl down as something caught Shishimaru's attention outside the window. Doumeki stood across the road watching them silently, clutching a shopping bag with what appeared to be bottles inside it. Shishimaru watched him for a moment, before lifting his hand and dropping the small curtain blocking out the outside world.

When Watanuki turned to him inquiring, he offered simply:

"The glare was getting to me…"

* * *

The knock on his door was terse and loud. Watanuki stood up and went to answer, leaving his glasses on the counter. He still wasn't use to the sudden absence of the spirit power and still acted accordingly. He was shocked to see Doumeki filling his door way. 

Until that point, Watanuki hadn't realized how much he'd missed the other boy. He felt a little weak just looking at him. The dark archer did not appear overcome with any similar sentiment. In fact he looked pissed.

"Oi, may I come in?" The fact that he was already inside by the time he finished the sentence annoyed Watanuki. Again the same vein twitched.

"Yes of course. Why on earth not?" Watanuki put as much sarcastic ammo as he could behind that remark. Doumeki, as expected, remained unfazed.

"I came by earlier and you weren't here" He lied unabashedly "Out shopping or something?"

Watanuki nervously rubbed the back of his head as he closed the door and walked towards the centre of the room. He tried to find a diplomatic way to phrase the truth.

"Umm, no I had something to take care of. I went to see someone…" He looked up and was surprised by the intensity of Doumeki's expression. The boy was glowering at him for all he was worth. Thrown off balance, Watanuki straightened a bit.

"What? What's wrong?"

Doumeki snorted rudely and started advancing on him. Flustered, Watanuki unconsciously started backing away, matching Doumeki's steps.

"What's wrong? I should ask you. Yuko called me today. Not for a mission mind you, but to tell be she has info to sell me. She says you're out 'making decisions'. What kind of decisions I'd just love to know".

Watanuki was about to respond when he felt himself bump against the wall, still backing away as Doumeki approached. Then Watanuki got pissed in turn. For the past couple of months, everyone and everything had been backing him into a wall. He was really sick of it. As he was about to let loose an apocalyptic tirade when Doumeki slammed an open palm unto the wall next to his head and leaned forwards almost menacingly. Whatever Watanuki was about to say suddenly didn't feel so important as Doumeki's eyes burnt with amber fire.

"Let me explain some things. There are no decisions to make. In case you were wondering- if there is some confusion: You are mine. You don't belong to yourself, you certainly aren't Wyvern's, you don't even belong to Yuko… you're mine. You were mine when I killed that ghost woman…"

Watanuki's head automatically lowered at the memory. Doumeki used his next hand to lift the face back to look into his.

"You were mine when I was digging about that wretched bush to find you, the day I stopped you from falling off the school roof." Leaning closer until his face was a breath away Doumeki continued.

"And I am yours. I've been yours since the day you went after my soul from the zashikiwarashi, I've been yours since the first time I ate one of your fussy bentos. I've been yours since the day we met. If Wyvern or anyone needs help understanding, direct them to me. I will help them till it gets through their skulls."

Watanuki couldn't blink, he couldn't think, he couldn't even breathe. He was just trapped staring into the hovering amber eyes. Doumeki's voice dropped to a whisper as he drew impossibly closer.

"Yuko also told me that idiot power of yours is gone. It appears so, but is it true?"

Watanuki knew it was a dumb question as it formed in his head, but he had to ask anyway.

"How the hell did Yuko-san know…_hmph_"

Watanuki's words were smothered as Doumeki covered his lips with his own. In a moment, they were on the floor frantic with the need that had been building from the separation of the past weeks.

Watanuki ran his fingers into Doumeki's hair clinging to him as his body automatically arched against him. He felt his shirt being tugged up as Doumeki tried to undress him. Letting go of the archer, he allowed him to yank the shirt over his head. Tossing it aside, Doumeki started to explore the newly exposed flesh.

Watanuki whimpered as Doumeki's teeth grazed down him, the boy's hands moving to unbutton and remove his jeans. A sudden coolness against his skin indicated to Watanuki that he was naked. The cool dispelled immediately as Doumeki ran a hand fervently over his leg, and up his thigh hissing softly as he admired the boy's pale flesh.

"If you want me to stop, now would be the best time…the only time to…"

Watanuki silenced the boy by tugging sharply at his hair, then reaching for the archer's shirt. Why the other boy was still fully clothed was beyond his fuzzy comprehension.

"You're talking too much…shut up"

_Heh_

That was all the encouragement the other boy needed. Pulling back briefly, he quickly dispensed with his jacket and shirt, then fumbled with the fastenings of his pants. Watanuki reached across, knocked Doumeki's suddenly clumsy hands away, and deftly unsnapped the rough jeans.  
Shrugging out of the rest of his clothes, he pressed the smaller boy unto his back, kissing him deeply as he savoured the feel of Watanuki's bare body against his.

Watanuki was moaning breathlessly, his short nails raking the archer's back making the Doumeki frantic. Wrapping his legs about the taller boy's thighs, he urged him on silently, his heels digging into the boy's heated skin. Doumeki raised himself completely off Watanuki, leaving the boy protesting until Doumeki encircled him with a hot hand and started pumping slowly.

Enraptured, Watanuki arched up, bucking in the other boy's touch. Doumeki used his free hand to keep Watanuki's hips raised, the awkwardness of a first time burning away with the driving need for them to merge. Keeping the boy distracted with increasingly rapid strokes, Doumeki guided himself to Watanuki. He tried to move slowly, hoping to keep the discomfort minimal. It was his last shred of reason left and it was barely working. Easing himself in slowly, Doumeki felt blood rush his ears as the last bit of sanity left him. Dumb and flushed with need, he slammed into the boy grunting loudly. Watanuki shrieked as the archer pulled back only to thrust in deeply once more, still grasping him is his fist.

"Douuumekiiii" Watanuki purred as Doumeki's thrusts gained speed and power.

"Now would be a good time to start calling me Shizuka" Doumeki panted out, his voice deep and rasping.

Watanuki climaxed then, screaming Doumeki's given name as instructed. Approaching his limit, Doumeki leaned down, plunging his tongue into the receptive boy's tongue, mimicking the actions of their bodies. Burying his face in Watanuki's neck, he whispered "Kimihiro" over and over, brokenly as he body reached release. Then he came, hard and scalding as the other boy screamed his name again.

Drained, Doumeki collapsed on top of his lover. Watanuki cradled his damp head and dropped kisses down as the archer tried to get air back into his lungs. After a while, they lay quietly wrapped up in each other, listening to the rain starting to fall steadily outside, darkness descending rapidly about them. It was Doumeki who broke the silence.

"So that is basically all I had to say. Any questions or concerns?" Watanuki smiled, glad the enveloping evening hid his smile and blush. He mumbled softly into Doumeki's shoulder.

"Idiot, you're so stupid."

"Hnn, didn't think so…"

* * *

**A/N: **Um, KageKitsune isn't giving the author's note today cuz she's hiding under her bed blushing.  
KageKitsune: "B-baka…don't tell them that!!"  
Um, KageKitsune says not to tell you she's hiding under her bed blushing cuz she has just completed her first lemon ever and feels like a total hentai! Seriously it took her like hours cuz she kept freaking out after every sentence… She knew nothing about shounen ai, so it was pretty pathetic.  
KageKitsune: "S-stupid!! Just say what I told you to!!"  
Okay! KageKitsune hopes you liked that chapter. Doumeki and Watanuki are officially a couple. Yatte! But of course KageKitsune isn't letting them off so easily. Plus there's still a bunch of things to settle. So stay tuned to the next chapter, where the crap hits the fan…I hope that isn't the official title… 


	9. Into the Dark

**A/N: **I really hope you guys enjoyed all that fluff before. I am amazed that I can write such corny things. The story will take on a distinctly different feel for the next couple of chapters. I have no intention of dragging this story on, and I am actually surprised at the number of chapters that have already elapsed. I will try to wrap it all up in a neat package before too many of you die from boredom.

* * *

It was almost dawn when Doumeki got up and started pulling on his clothes. Watanuki was already up and moving quietly about his apartment, completing preparations he would have usually finished from the night before. He had had no chance to do anything routine last night. He had lain, spent and glowing after the first time, recovering ultimately to feel Doumeki reaching for him again. They had made love twice more before passing out, entirely sated and tangled, with the belief life could not possible be any better than it was now.

Doumeki was finally dressed and looked out the window watching the sky lighten as daybreak rapidly approached. He frowned slightly, rubbing his neck as he tried to prepare himself to leave and head back to the temple.

"You should get going. If you want enough time to get ready and be on time for school."

"Hnn" He grunted noncommittally.

Watanuki had come up silently behind him. The shorter boy hesitated briefly before resting his head on the archer's back. Doumeki turned to face him, still frowning a little. He bent, laying his forehead on the other boy's, the coldness of the early morning slowly evaporating.

"Let's skip today."

"Eh?"

Doumeki raised his head and started running his hands up and down Watanuki's forearms, feeling agitated for some reason.

"Let's skip school today. Let's go to Tokyo or something…"

_Let's just be anywhere but here._

Watanuki's eyes widened for a moment. This was very un-Doumeki-like. Then again, in the past month, he was seeing sides and aspects of Doumeki that he would never have even guessed at, and that included naked. Watanuki blushed faintly, fighting the temptation to cave in, and cleared his throat. The bastard probably just wanted to do _that_ all day.

"Moron, we can't skip school. Not today of all day's anyway. You've got practice remember? Your coach would skin you alive if you missed anymore. And I promised Arashi-sensei that I would assist with the juniors in Home Ec today"

Watanuki was right, being the rational one for once. They both needed to be at school today. Doumeki remained silent however, thinking hard. He was being absurd, and he knew it. Everything was fine, everything was wonderful actually. The one he loved stood before him, perfectly all right. He had confessed his feelings, lost his virginity and the world was all sunshine and rainbows.

_So what is this feeling?_

Watanuki tilted his head and placed two fingers on the sulking archer's forehead.

"Idiot, get going already, you are going to make us both late and I still have **your** bentou to make..."

Watanuki blushed again faintly before adding: "…besides, the weekend is almost here. We have enough time for-for… Anyway just go and get ready. I will meet you at the usual place to walk to school."

"Do you promise?" Feeling too weirded-out to mind asking an apparently silly question, Doumeki waited, trying to make sense of these grasping feelings that were emerging. Watanuki rolled his eyes and lightly shoved him towards the window.

"Seriously, the sun is already out."

It was till a few minutes later that Watanuki paused and shook his head. Why he encouraged Doumeki's window entrances and exits he would never know. It also wasn't till a few minutes later, as Doumeki neared his house, he realized: Watanuki hadn't promised.

* * *

Watanuki was humming as he picked up his book bag and the bentou box. He cast an eye about his apartment to ensure everything was in place as he prepared to head out. He was smiling as he flung open the door and stepped out, only to fall into eternal blackness. 

Doumeki leaned against the wall, waiting for the boy to show up. He frowned as he realized that it was five minutes past their usual meeting time, and Watanuki had yet to make an appearance. He pushed off the wall and turned up the street, planning to meet the boy half-way and ream him out for possibly making him late for school. A while elapsed and still no sign of a hurrying Watanuki.

Doumeki was unsure why he was quickening his pace. It wasn't as if it was the same sensation as when the idiot was off somewhere getting himself attacked by a youkai. It was nothing, the idiot was just running late, exhausted from the day before. It was nothing.

_Shit_

Doumeki was running hard now, unaware of when he had started. Suddenly a black-clad figure came into view, walking quickly towards him, clutching a bow. Yuko's jet black hair streamed after her, her long stride eating up the shrinking distance that separated them. She was not smiling.

_Shit_

Doumeki had no intention of stopping to speak to her. He was going to run right past her, go to Watanuki's apartment and drag the idiot kicking and screaming, somewhere far away and make love until the bizarre feelings left and the archer felt like himself again. So he was intensely surprised when he felt him self slow and pause in front of Yuko who had also stopped, clutching an antique bow tightly in her right hand. Mokona was in her left, his eyes closed tightly, as the Kudakitsune shot out to coil about Doumeki, picking up the faint scent of Watanuki on him. The pipe-fox fretted about, whimpering as it shot back to Yuko.

"Doumeki-kun…"

_Shit…Shit…**SHIT!**_

"Where is he?" He realized that Yuko looked agitated. Whatever it was, it was big enough to unnerve Yuko. He felt sweat beading his forehead as he repeated the question, frantic this time.

"They've taken him" Yuko couldn't keep the stunned tint from her voice. This was not supposed to happen…not now, not yet.

When Yuko realized that Watanuki was no longer in this realm, abducted into the spirit dimension, she had gone numb with shock. It was not supposed to happen, not like this and not at this time.

It was her job to know what happened in this world and the next, to know when and where events were to happen. It was her job to prepare that child, to protect him till he was ready. Someone had gone rogue in the spirit realm, moving outside the scope and breadth of her knowledge and predictions…working outside the rules that maintained the delicate balance that kept both worlds intact. Someone who was beyond her vast power. Watanuki was gone and there was hardly a damn thing she could do about it.

"How do we get him back?"

Doumeki was again surprised, as he found that the voice that spoke was not his own. Both he and Yuko spun around to realize the presence of the dragon. The boy had appeared unobserved and was now waiting for an answer.

This only served to unnerve Yuko more as she stared at the golden-haired teenager. The whole damn world was out of whack. Shishimaru was supposed to be at school, waiting to enact his postponed plans to dispose of Doumeki. Instead, he was here- standing next to her, pulled by the sudden disappearance of Watanuki's spirit signature. Shishimaru stepped forward and snapped his fingers loudly and sharply in Yuko's face.

"You are wasting time, witch. Wake up and do your duty."

A vein twitched in Yuko's temple. The nerve of the boy was galling, but it had succeeded in rousing her. She turned to Doumeki and spoke to him directly, ignoring the blonde standing expectantly next to her.

"He's been taken deep into the spirit realm. By whom and for what purpose, I honestly do not know. All I can do is provide a gateway to where I last detected him. It is all you will be able to afford in any event. The price is high"

"As long as I am able to pay" Yuko looked at him sharply. Doumeki heard her voice distinctly in his head, even as the witch's mouth remained closed as she watched him. Shishimaru frowned at them, aware that there was communication going on to which he was not privy.

"_I am not asking you for sake or a family heirloom, Doumeki-kun. For such a wish to be granted takes an enormous amount of power. To grant such a wish, I may be crossing a line. Nevertheless, the price must still be equivalent. This time, to save Watanuki, it may cost you…_

…_your life"_

"As long as I can pay" Doumeki said it out loud, his voice unwavering, leaving no doubt as to how serious he was.

_I will just need one thing, if that time comes._ Doumeki thought to himself as Yuko turned to Shishimaru. She was evidently speaking to him in the same manner as nothing was spoken out loud. Shishimaru's face betrayed no emotion throughout the silent exchange. Doumeki saw the boy look over at him briefly, a moment of unguarded hostility, before the mask slipped back into place. He too, answered out loud.

"If that is what it takes, so be it"

"Wait a minute!" Doumeki spoke up but was interrupted almost immediately by Yuko.

"He is going with you Doumeki-kun. Even with the price you will pay, it is not enough." She handed the bow to Doumeki and stepped back. "Besides, I do not think Wyvern-kun would allow himself to be left behind. It is better with him than without him."

Yuko placed Mokona on the ground and stepped back. The black Mokona eyes opened widely before his mouth gaped and expanded. Instead of a sucking vortex, a brilliant blue ray shot out of the creature, materializing a previously invisible intangible wall a few feet in front of them. Yuko's hair waved about her as he clasped her hands and started chanting in a language unknown to both boys. As she spoke, a crack appeared in the wall, lengthening and widening as Yuko's voice grew louder and higher. A chilling wind rushed out of the gap and a fierce howling was heard and the rip in the fabric of space and time expanded.

When the gap was large enough, Yuko paused and turned to them.

"Go quickly for I will not be able to sustain the gap long. If you are able to rescue him, Watanuki will guide you out, and he will reopen it."

It was not lost on Doumeki that Yuko had unconsciously said the last sentence to Shishimaru and not really to them both._ The price I must pay, huh? Fine, I still only need just one thing before it happens._

The two boys stepped through the crack into a world of pitch blackness. The howling and whooshing now behind them as the gap started closing.

"DOUMEKI-KUN!" Doumeki turned to look back at Yuko through the shrinking gap. She was shouting at him, trying to be heard over the screaming of the closing fissure. It was pointless; he could hear nothing she said. She stopped yelling and focused. He was only able to discern her last thought before the hole sealed and a sudden hush fell over them.

"Goodbye Doumeki-kun and thank you"

* * *

The two boys stood for a moment trying to get some bearing as to where they were. The darkness, which had seemed absolute, started to lighten incrementally. Doumeki looked over to see that Shishimaru was glowing, casting light about them. He looked down to realize he was glowing as well, though not nearly as brightly. Doumeki realized that it was the residual spirit power that they exuded continuously. Shishimaru kicked his up a notch and brightened the general area.

They were standing in the centre of a large cavern. All around them were numerous passageways leading out into different directions. There was no indication on any of them as to where they led, but they both knew one of them led to Watanuki. Doumeki was then distracted by Shishimaru inhaling deeply, closing his eyes and apparently gluing himself to the spot.

"What the hell are you doing at a time like this?"

"What do you mean- 'what am I doing?'. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm performing a heartsong." Shishimaru winced as he said the name. Kami-sama, he hated how it sounded. Some woman must have named the technique.

"Heartsong…huh?"

"You mean you don't know what a … Look I'm trying to Kimihiro-chan by focusing on his spirit energy. The stronger the bond you share or the closer the person is physically, the better it works. I can't explain it any easier than that." And with that, Shishimaru dismissed him and resumed his previous actions.

It was the first Doumeki had heard of the technique. Faced with the impossible decision of choosing a pathway, he figured it was worth a shot. He closed his eyes as well, imagined Watanuki's face and tried to focus.

A few seconds later, Doumeki felt something pulling on his left pinkie finger. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. A thin red thread was tied around his finger and was being tugged repeatedly. Following the thread with his eyes, he saw Watanuki standing before one of the passages, tugging at the thread and smiling gently at him.

"Kimihiro…" Doumeki called to the apparition and started moving towards him.

The Watanuki standing before him was not human. It looked exactly like Watanuki and was wearing Watanuki's uniform, but he was not flesh and blood and apparently did not require glasses.  
The Watanuki before him was beautiful though, just like the real one. He was also glowing with a thousand watt light that should have been impossible to endure let alone observe. However the 'blinding' light was anything but that. Despite the brightness, Doumeki had no problems looking at him. The glow that surrounded the spirit Watanuki was actually pulling Doumeki gently to him. The light was soothing and seemed to caress Doumeki as he went closer.

"Kimihiro…" Doumeki spoke the boy's name again, unable to help himself. The apparition smiled wider, all the while tugging the thread. His aura completely irresistible as the stunning beauty of the boy came into sharp relief.

_I see. This is what Kimihiro looks like, on the inside._

Shishimaru frowned at the other boy as he saw him moving distractedly towards one of the passageways. He then heard Doumeki say Watanuki's name softly as he continued to walk dazedly in a set direction.

_No way had he performed a successful heartsong on his first try. I wasn't feeling anything at all…They could not be that close._

At first Shishimaru wondered if the boy was lying about it just to tick him off, because if he was, it was quite effective. However, when he saw that Doumeki was heading into a passage and showing no signs of stopping, he tamped down his annoyance at being bested and took after the archer.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, but there is trouble! Someone's taken Watanuki and even Yuko-san is worried. Youkai in the real world are one thing, but Youkai in their home world? (FX-Shivers). Will they ever get to Watanuki? Will they be in time? Can Shishimaru and Doumeki work together to save the one they love? Will Doumeki have to pay the ultimate price? Ooooh, it's almost too much to endure! Good thing I know what's going to happen next.  
Since her solitary one-line appearance in the second chapter, Himawari has been missing in action and not a soul has thought to ask about her. Poor Kunogi, she could be dead in a ditch for all you people cared. I introduced a friend to the XXXHOLiC anime and while she thought it was good, she saw absolutely no signs that there was anything deeper than a platonic best friendship between Doumeki and Watanuki, let alone shounen ai. After scheduling a psychiatric evaluation for her, I wondered though. XXXHOLiC is not marketed as Yaoi or anything like it, so what would happen if Clamp gave our wonder boys girlfriends and moved the manga in a definite clearly defined hetero direction? Hnn, you better start liking Himawari and the Zashikiwarashi more. 


	10. The Rising Dragon

**A/N: **What are you reading this for? Don't you want to know what happens next? But since you're here…Someone requested a 'hot' youkai? Heh, that was interesting. I will have to save that 'pervy youkai attempts to use Watanuki as sex-slave' idea for another story.

* * *

The two boys stepped into the passageway, pausing briefly to take stock of it. The corridor seemed to stretch on indefinitely, the end being swallowed by the never-ending darkness. Spirit Watanuki vanished from sight as they started moving cautiously. Doumeki couldn't stop a small sound from escaping as the apparition disappeared. Shishimaru looked over at him.

"What?"

"He disappeared." The blonde shrugged.

"He did his job; we're on the right path. What is the use in sticking around? It's the real one we're after"

Doumeki attention was caught by a sudden amplified glow from Shishimaru. The archer watched as a large amount of golden spirit energy gathered at the blond boy's back, surging and flashing briefly before fading away. What remained was a large katana, sheathed and strapped to his back, the tip reaching to his knees. A green dragon design adorned the huge scabbard, with a similar golden design etched into the hilt. Noticing Doumeki's look, Shishimaru shrugged.

"What? It's my Zanpakutou (soul slayer). It uses tons less chi than my bow and arrow. The range is really limited when you compare it to an arrow, of course, but I can fire chi through the tip for short distances and it is crazy effective in close combat. Youkai, whatever the level, always underestimate their opponents, and the first of the enemy we encounter will inevitably be the weakest. With a Zanpakutou, I will conserve on my chi until we get to the higher-ups."

_He can form other weapons besides bow and arrows? You've got to be kidding. A Soul Slayer? Give me a break already…Just how far ahead of me is this guy?_

"Light years…"

Doumeki's eyes narrowed. Had he spoken out loud? Shishimaru continued flippantly, watching him out the side of his eyes.

"No, you didn't speak out loud, nor did I read your thoughts. But I figured, if I were in your shoes, hearing everything you just heard; I'd be wondering: just how far ahead of me is this guy? The answer to that question, priest, is 'light years'. I'm light years ahead of you, and that gap isn't going to close anytime soon, if any at all."

Doumeki felt his teeth grinding. _This bastard…_ All murderous thoughts the archer was having were broken into by Shishimaru speaking yet again.

"Listen up, until things start getting serious: stay back and let me handle things." A vein threatened to burst in Doumeki's head.

"Like hell…"

"I'm not saying that to piss you off. But this is reality and I am thinking of Kimihiro-chan. I've got a hell of a lot more expendable chi than you have. My stamina is better and I can conserve my energy in a fight."

_For someone who wasn't trying to piss him off. This bastard was sure going about it the wrong way._

"…I will manage the small fries that come out first. It makes no sense you start fighting early and run out of energy before the serious dudes start attacking. Not only would that be a pain in the ass if I have to deal with the hard stuff alone; if I let you go and get killed needlessly- I won't be able to look Kimihiro-chan in the face."

Doumeki lost a little of his steam as the sound logic behind the boy's words became evident. That is, until Shishimaru started yammering again.

"Yeah, I want you to die in one of the _main_ fights. Preferable in the boss battle. That way Kimihiro would know that we both did our best and your death was totally honourable and beyond my control."

As the blond boy spoke, Doumeki heard what sounded like shrieking bats approach. Within a few moments, six freakishly large vampire bats came into view. Their fangs were bared as they swooped down heading straight for the two boys. Without missing a beat, Shishimaru unsheathed his Zanpakutou and dispatched two in one swing. The remaining four fell back immediately, shrieking loudly at the yellow flash emitted as Shishimaru swung the huge sword. They circled around apparently appreciating the danger. Before they could retreat much further, two yellow orbs shot rapidly from the tip of the sword vaporizing three of the bats immediately and killing the fourth with splatter damage.

Shishimaru hadn't slackened or quickened his pace during the entire fight, walking steadily forward. Swinging the Zanpakutou unto his shoulder, he resumed nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Kimihiro-chan will be sad. There's no getting around it. I'll probably even have to go to your funeral, showing what a great guy I can be..."

More shrieking, almost deafening this time. Doumeki raised his bow to help incinerate the impossible number of monster bats that were emerging at bullet pace. It appeared like a dark cloud coming at them, one bat indistinguishable from the other until they began to bear down on them. Doumeki formed an arrow quickly and about to fire, Shishimaru just standing immobile as bats sped towards them. Dragging back on the bowstring, Doumeki was about to release.

A large bolt of chi released from the soul slayer, forming quickly into a small concentrated whirlwind. The twister swept in the bats, shredding them swiftly and mercilessly until the last shriek died out. After the last bat fell, decapitated by the high-speed slicing technique, Shishimaru turned to frown at Doumeki.

"Goddamn but your annoying. Didn't you hear anything I said earlier? When and if I need your help, I'll let you know. Geez"

Doumeki rolled his eyes as he dispelled his arrow and resumed walking down the dark passage.

* * *

Watanuki blinked wearily as he forced himself to lift his head. He hurt all over, his temples throbbing painfully as tried to make sense of the hazy surroundings. His head, feeling like it weighed a ton, lolled back- resting on the back of the large chair in which someone had placed him. He tried to move and realized he couldn't. Looking down he made of the outline of his hands, fastened to the arms of the throne-like seat with short crystal chains. Though he could not see his feet, but he knew instinctively that they were bond in a similar manner. 

Raising his head again, he tried to may sense of the world about him. It was cold, the thin air making it difficult to breathe. A white haze hid everything, except the dozens of pairs of glowing eyes that floated about him, watching him keenly. He could hear sounds: animals, people or both perhaps, grunting and whispering about him. He couldn't believe how much he hurt. It was hard to focus as he squinted, trying to identify anything that would give him some bearing. His lungs felt as if they were burning as the cold air penetrated his being. The white mist shimmered dazzlingly before him, making the weird place seem even less real.

"Where am I?"

A guttural voice responded shortly after. A large shadow approaching out of the mist.

"Our humble lair, Watanuki-sama. I can't tell how pleased we are you have graced us with your presence. I am happy you are finally conscious."

The figure shot forward, suddenly materializing from the fog. Watanuki was in too much pain to react, too heavily drugged from the poison haze that hung about. His breaths came in sharp hiccups as he observed the being before him. A moment where there had been nothing, Watanuki's vision was suddenly filled with the face of a gigantic dog. The black eyes shone as the creature grinned hideously, exposing rows of long razor sharp teeth and fangs, the rancid breath washing over the boy. Only the face was of a dog, from the neck down appearing human but for a thick covering of fur that covered the exposed hands and feet, thick black robes clothing the creature. The being withdrew and stood before Watanuki, looking down at him. It was well over seven feet tall, and Watanuki was horrified to see that another face, identical to the one that spoke, protruded from the back of the first, facing the opposite direction.

_A two-headed dog?_

"How rude of me. We have yet to introduce ourselves to the honoured guest. We are Janubis, guardians of the shodai mon (first gate)."

"What do you want from me?"

The first head was about to answer when the second spoke up.

"These humans are persistent. It appears they have a bit of spirit power. Even now they still approach."

_Humans? Spirit power? …Shizuka?!_

"We will not tolerate interruptions. We shall release the hell hounds and crush them now."

The creature backed away and disappeared, swallowed by the mist. Watanuki strained against his restraints, feeling nothing budge as he struggled.

"Wait...WAIT!"

* * *

Both Shishimaru and Doumeki heard ferocious barking getting louder as they got closer to their goal. The air was getting thick about them, dark oppressive feelings weighing heavily as walked further. Shishimaru had even stopped merrily fantasizing about Doumeki's death long before as the two boys steeled themselves for the danger they knew was imminent. 

As the barking and snarling grew, signifying the imminent appearance of youkai; Doumeki, on sudden inspiration, completely doused the spirit light emanating from him. When the humongous hounds appeared, Shishimaru stood out like a beacon, being the only one radiating spirit energy. The five hounds went for him alone instinctively drawn towards the light. Shishimaru had a split second to understand what Doumeki had done.

_Doumeki, you bastard, I'm going to kick your ass back into last week._

The dogs were all chest high, even on all fours and massive- heavily muscled and apparently enraged. Their speed was incredible, far above anything the boys had encountered so far. Their eyes glowed red, their mouths foaming as they snapped at the shining boy, aiming purposefully for his throat.

Shishimaru leapt back, sidestepping continuously as he tried to keep out of the rabid dogs' range. Swinging his Zanpakutou, he managed to cut down the closet one.

_One_

The second beast simply used the fallen dog as a launch pad to fly a Shishimaru, two other dogs following closely behind. Ducking low, Shishimaru sped forward, thrusting the sword upwards, stabbing the dog fatally in the gut, and then swinging the sword forward as he fired a round of chi. It exploded into the third, the fourth dog whimpering at the sudden burst of heat and scampering sideways.

_Two...Three_

The fourth dog remained at a distance, growling and arching as it watched the sword. Shishimaru inched forward, trying to get the dog in range for a chi shot. Only it remained to be destroyed.

_Wait…I killed three dogs. There were five, right. Where is the fifth?_

"WYVERN, BEHIND!!"

Shishimaru spun wildly, blasting off chi randomly. They all missed and the dog was about to latch on to Shishimaru when it was vaporized by a spirit arrow. The fourth dog that had been stalling charged forward. Shishimaru turned in time to block the attack, but was knocked down by the hound. The demon dog stayed on top of Shishimaru, snapping viciously as it tried to reach and tear at any critical point. Shishimaru was managing to keep him off with his sword, but was unable to build enough momentum to push the hound off completely. Doumeki was leaning against the opposite wall, looking intensely amused.

"Hey bastard! Any day now!!"

In answer, a spirit arrow pierced the dog's temple, leaving a panting Shishimaru lying on the ground covered in hell-hound drool.

"My bad, I was just wondering how best to comfort Kimihiro after he learnt of your tragic death by doggie breath."

Shishimaru muttered dark threats as he stood up and tried to clean himself off. He dispelled his Zanpakutou and formed a chi bow.

_Looks like they're finally getting serious._

Both boys looked down the end of the corridor. An opening with a pale white light could now be seen. Doumeki stiffened as the apparition of Watanuki reappeared, tugging hard at the red string which appeared once again about his pinkie. Shishimaru's eyes widened as he stepped forward.

"Kimihiro-chan?!"

"You can see him?" Shishimaru paused, realizing that the apparition was not the real boy.

Spirit Watanuki was frowning slightly at both of them, tugging harder.

"I think we better hurry."

"Yeah"

Both started running hard towards the glowing entrance. Doumeki stopped briefly when he was abreast of the summoned spirit. Turning to the vision, Doumeki regarded him for a moment. The spirit seemed to wait, understanding Doumeki's thoughts before he even spoke.

"When the time comes, I-I..." _I just need one thing…_

The spirit regarded him sadly for a moment, nodded and then vanished. Shishimaru skidded to a halt and yelled back at him.

"Why are you wasting time, idiot? I told you it's the real one we're after. Let's go already."

Doumeki didn't hesitate further, quickly catching up quickly to Shishimaru; the two boys ran the last few feet towards the pale light. Together they leaped; loudly crashing through the spirit barrier they knew instinctively would be there.

Yelling wildly, the two boys fell a sort distance and landed with a heavy thud, right at the clawed feet of the demigod Janubis.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, but there is no justice in the world. The day I can get a guy or two to go through a fraction of what these two idiots are willing to go through, for me… (sigh) But who am I kidding. Thank goodness for the great wide world of fan fiction.  
Let me just clear up one thing quickly. If any of you are fans of 'Bleach' or any similar anime and started going crazy the moment I wrote the word 'Zanpakutou', let me nip it in the bud…It's just a regular-ass Zanpakutou. No shikai, certainly no bankai, no crazy cool avatars…just a sword he uses to save energy. In any event, it's plain old spirit arrows from here on out. (That's all the spoilers you are getting).  
Janubis is a conglomeration of two mythological figures: Janus-the two faced Roman god, and Anubis, the jackal-headed Egyptian god who leads the dead to judgement. Hence Janubis- the two-headed dog-faced demigod, heh.  
I just realized that had I put it in the reverse direction...it would be the Anus: two-headed dog-faced demigod who was mercilessly teased in high school...not good, not good.. 


	11. Sacrifice

**A/N: **Chapter 11 is up!! Read...read...what are you looking at the author's note for?

* * *

Shishimaru and Doumeki started running hard towards the softly glowing entrance. Doumeki stopped briefly when he was abreast of the summoned spirit. Turning to the vision, Doumeki regarded him for a moment. The spirit seemed to wait, understanding Doumeki's thoughts before he even spoke. 

"When the time comes I am going to need something from you."

The spirit regarded him sadly for a moment, nodded and then vanished.

"What are you doing, idiot?. I told you it's the real one we're after. Let's go already."

Doumeki didn't hesitate, quickly catching up to Shishimaru; the two boys ran the last few feet towards the pale light. Together they leaped; loudly crashing through the barrier they knew instinctively would be there.

Yelling wildly, the two boys fell a sort distance and landed with a thud, right at the clawed feet of the demigod Janubis. The being didn't move as the two boys scrambled to their feet and jumped back, assuming fighting stances. They looked around and saw that hundreds of lesser youkai were perched on the walls and lounging about the general area. Doumeki's eyes alit on Watanuki's chair; the smaller boy appeared to be unconscious, being held upright only by the restraints of the chair.

"Kimihiro!!"

"Kimihiro-chan!!"

Both boys yelled out to Watanuki but the boy remained unmoved. Janubis stood between them ready to block any move made towards Watanuki.

"It is of no use. The miasma was designed especially for him. His senses are blocked off except for what I allow. Your persistence is aggravating, the hell hounds should have crushed you…"

Janubis was cut off as two high-powered spirit arrows exploded in front of him. Shishimaru and Doumeki paused incredulously as they realized that their arrows had absolutely no effect. A powerful spirit shield protected the demigod from their chi attacks.

_Great, the monster has a shield up. A strong one at that. This is going to get tricky._

Janubis looked indignant at the apparent rudeness of the two humans. They could at the very least have waited until he had finished speaking.

"I am surprised you were able to make it this far. If this is the extent of your power. I see no reason I should bother myself with you. I shall have my minions squash you like the bugs you are and…"

Two more arrows, stronger than the ones before, crashed into the barrier about the youkai, achieving not even as much as a splinter. Janubis gave up trying to say anything, and made a sound as if clearing his throat. Immediately, the youkai present appeared to spring to life. Hundreds of bats prepared to swarm down. More dogs and deformed animals started edging towards them, waiting on the final signal.

"Crush them, but take your time. Punish their insolence"

The boys started moving about, dodging the attacks of the monsters while, going on the offensive. Doumeki formed three arrows simultaneously and fired them, vaporising five targets in a move. Shishimaru was surprised.

_So he's been practising. I definitely can't let him pass me._

Most of the youkai hung back, a few charging each time or trying to sneak up on the boys. The sound of arrows whizzing and piercing targets filled the air as the battle intensified. Shishimaru did not like the situation. The sheer numbers and strength of the youkai put them at an enormous disadvantage. A situation like this usually needed at least three dragons to pacify the spirit monsters. He had had no time to make a decent plan and had come into an unknown situation. There seemed to be two youkai appearing for every one destroyed. They needed a plan and fast. Either that or they needed a miracle.

The youkai were pressing them now. There wasn't much space to dodge attacks and wherever they moved to, a monster was waiting, ready to slash them to ribbons. A quarter of an hour elapsed, the two boys had been effectively separated. They were cut and bleeding, an enormous amount of spirit power already being expended. Watanuki still showed no signs of waking. Doumeki was getting anxious; it was agonizing to see the boy always just a few feet from him and yet being unable to reach him.

It was evident that the monsters were toying with them- Janubis looking on with evident pleasure at their futile scrambling. They were forcing them to use up all their spirit power, then the true attacks would begin. Both boys knew this, but they had no choice but to fire one arrow after another in defence. Every so often, they would send a high-powered arrow in Janubis' direction- the being apparently standing guard over Watanuki. The shield simply shut it down, the demigod not even blinking. Doumeki realized he was getting dangerously low on spirit power, the latest arrows partially vaporizing before reaching their targets. Distracted by the realization, he didn't sense a youkai materializing from the darkness behind him. At Shishimaru's yelled warning, he only managed to shift slightly causing the youkai to miss the critical point, but was still sent flying into Janubis' direction.

Unable to ignore such an invitation to inflict some pain, Janubis raised an arm at the rapidly approaching archer. Doumeki lifted his bow to help reduce the impact of the unavoidable blow. The bow shattered as Doumeki was hit hard in the chest. The archer managed to pull an impressive acrobatic move to land on his feet, sliding back with the force of the hit. But now, he was without a weapon.

Watanuki's head snapped up, surfacing immediately from oblivion.

_This feeling…_

"Shizuka? Shizuka!!"

"I'm here Kimihiro…………………And Wyvern tagged along too"

Shishimaru glared daggers at him. _Gee, thanks!_

"Idiots, what are you both doing here? Run, leave…RUN!"

Doumeki rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to smirk at the boy's ill-timed concern. _That total moron._ The twin-heads of Janubis frowned. That the boy could be able to sense others should have been impossible. He had an idea of the power of this child but to be able to withstand the miasma to such an extent. He will take no more chances with this. Janubis yelled to his subordinates to fall back as he would see to the archers himself.

"I am through playing. I will end this impertinence now."

"Wait please, let them go!" Watanuki struggled frantically against his restraints- screaming at the demigod the entire time. He was shocked when he felt them splinter as he pitched forward- falling out of the chair. Janubis paid no heed to him, one face focused on Shishimaru and the other on Doumeki.

Watanuki found he was barely able to move, let alone stand. He watched as Janubis started to move purposefully and slowly towards Doumeki, opting to kill him first. Watanuki didn't know what he was doing when he removed him glasses. Gripping them in his palm, he smashed his fist hard into the ground- the glass splintering and managing to cut his hand badly. He stared at his flowing blood, a strange idea forming. Squinting about him, he barely detected some of the remnants of Doumeki's bow before him. Grabbing a large sharp piece, he smeared his blood over it. Gathering power he didn't know he had left in his body, Watanuki raised himself on his knees and made a sudden dive forward, stabbing Janubis in the leg.

An inhuman howl filled the heavy air. In a pained frenzy, Janubis lashed out, kicking Watanuki in the head and sending him sailing towards and opposite wall.

"Kimihiro!" Doumeki shouted, but Shishimaru was faster. Executing a sliding interception, the blond boy caught Watanuki before he could slam into the stone. Livid, Shishimaru remained on the ground- an unconscious Watanuki in his lap- and fired off a barrage of arrows at Janubis. The arrows struck home, causing the demigod to scream and curse even more.

Doumeki and Shishimaru were stunned. Whatever Watanuki had done had forced the monster to drop his shield. But the arrows had hardly made a dent. They had hurt, that was evident, but they had barely scratched the youkai. His hysterics were most likely due to him being unaccustomed to pain. The other youkai moved agitatedly about, readying to attack.

This was bad. Shishimaru was panting hard, that last rage-filled barrage had just about depleted his chi. He had never been forced to battle like this before. Doumeki was empty as well, and without a bow in any event. Both boys looked at each other, then down at Watanuki whose shallow breaths came out ragged and inconsistent. They were completely out of ideas. Janubis' cursing and howling were coming to a halt. Now, they were also out of time.

* * *

Doumeki stared at Watanuki, pale and unconscious in Shishimaru's lap. With the glasses gone, he looked so fragile, it was painful. 

_To save this boy, how far would you go?_

Shishimaru was gnawing the inside of his cheek, staring at Watanuki, trying desperately to come up with a plan. Janubis had straightened himself and was giving them a glare filled with such murderous intent, the subordinate youkai fell back. Doumeki inhaled deeply, tearing his eyes away from Watanuki and tried to centre himself. He started chanting, repeating a haiku until he felt the energy build.

"A blackbird uncaged…"

'_Good Morning Doumeki-kun! This is Watanuki-kun, he can run really fast- like you! Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun should be great friends!'_

"Claiming the frosted heavens…"

'_My name's not 'oi' and how dare you laugh at my bentou! Well you…you have a stupid face! So there!'_

"A pipe-dream fulfilled"

'_Idiot, if you are going to force me to watch you eat everyday, at least pig out on something decent! There's just no avoiding it, I'll have to make you a bentou' _

'_You should thank me you know. I got your soul back from the Zashikiwarashi. __**I **__saved __**you**__!'_

_You saved me Kimihiro, you really did. We were kids when we met, but I knew then, on that first day…I had met someone… I would love forever. Someone worth dying for._

Shishimaru looked up to see if Doumeki had thought of anything. He blinked slowly, unable to comprehend what he was seeing at first. The boy had formed a snow white bow, perfect in detail and form. He was glowing brightly as he formed an accompanying white arrow to match the bow. Not just an arrow…

…The biggest fucking arrow Shishimaru had ever seen.

The white energy sparkled and shimmered as the arrow neared completion, crystallizing about the archer giving the impression it was snowing about him. Shishimaru had seen that arrow before, he knew what it was. Until today he had only seen it the teaching scrolls of his clan, many believing that it only existed in theory. The talent, skill and willpower needed to form that bow and arrow were said to be inhuman- making such a feat impossible. But it was here…It was real. Shishimaru was looking at it: The Kamikaze Arrow…

_The Wind of God._

"Bastard! What are you doing?! Rescind that energy!"

Janubis himself had been mesmerized by the formation of the pure white bow and arrow, and was idly watching in fascination. At the urgent sound of Shishimaru's voice, he appeared to recall that he was watching an enemy and that the arrow being formed was meant for him.

Shaking himself, he started with a war cry towards Doumeki. The dark archer simple raised his weapons and levelled at the demigod. Realizing Doumeki was serious, Shishimaru threw himself over Watanuki, desperately trying to summon some sort of spirit shield to protect himself and the insentient boy. He had nothing, he was completely empty. He prayed…that arrow was going to kill Janubis. It was also going to obliterate everything with a scrap of spirit energy in a ten-mile radius. Shishimaru squeezed his eyes closed and cradled Watanuki closer as he heard Doumeki speak softly.

"Kai (release)…"

With the sound of jet roaring off, the arrow was released. A split second later, there was a horrific explosion and desperate screaming, which was quickly quieted. Then there was only silence.

Doumeki watched as the arrow slammed unmercifully into Janubis, tearing through him. The shocked look on the demigod's disappeared as he was quickly incinerated along with the rest of the youkai in the cavern. A yawning silence quickly followed- smoke, ash and residual miasma blocking the view of everything, but the spirit standing in front of him.

"Kimihiro..."

Doumeki felt himself pitch forward, lacking the strength to stay upright any longer. The spirit caught him, lowering him gently unto his lap. Looking over Watanuki's shoulder, he realized for the first time that the spirit was not alone.

"Grandfather?" He was distracted by Watanuki speaking.

"You idiot! What have you done? What have you done? You shouldn't have done this…" The voice broke. "…you shouldn't have done this!"

Doumeki smirked at the distraught boy. Lifting a hand that felt like lead, he cupped the crying boy's face and wiped the falling tears away with his thumb.

"Idiot, what's with that face? I thought we had a deal, right? We had a deal."

The boy blinked at him, the brilliant blue eyes filling and spilling over. Doumeki continued swiping the tears away with his thumb, the simple action costing him much of his receding energy. He knew he shouldn't be able to touch a spirit like this.

_Not good._

"I need- I need to hear you say it. I need you to tell me. I need to know." The spirit's eyes widened and the boy bent forward hugging the fallen archer intensely.

"You are so stupid! I love you. I always have. I'll love you till the day I die. You are such an idiot! I'm in love with an idiot."

Doumeki smiled into the boy's soft clothing. The comforting warmth of the Watanuki's aura was not enough to distract him from the crippling cold moving up his legs. That was saying something. He realized he was battling to breathe as his arm fell heavily to his side.

"Promise me something." Watanuki looked up at him. "Promise me you'll live for a ridiculously long time, and die a spastic old man, happy and contented.

_Even if it's with Kunogi. Even if it's with that blond Jackass._

Watanuki was telling him not to be stupid, or something. He wasn't sure, everything was going hazy. He put all his remaining energy into sounding fierce and determined.

"Promise me." After Watanuki nodded, Doumeki relaxed and tried to say one last thing. "Watanuki Kimihiro, I...

_'...love you. I just wished I had the energy left to say it."_

* * *

Doumeki's blinked, the scent of cherry blossoms reaching him. He could hear Watanuki calling to him, but he couldn't trace the direction. He was in the yard of his temple, apparently lying on the grass. He rose and looked around, hearing Watanuki yelling at him. 

_This isn't funny Shizuka! Wake up you bastard! Wake up and ask me for a bentou!_

The voice seemed to be coming at him from all angles. Everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He had no idea what direction to move to find the other boy.

_Doumeki, please. Open your eyes. Please…_

Comprehension hit Doumeki in cold waves. He wouldn't be finding Watanuki, he was a world away, and he could only listen to the voice as it got incrementally softer. He grimaced as he heard the voice splinter, the speaker breaking down.

_Shizuka, please. Don't leave me._

Watanuki was crying openly now, Doumeki heard it distinctly. He didn't know whether to be grateful or not that the voice was fading.

_Doumeki, Shizuka, please._

Doumeki gripped the material about his chest as his heart constricted painfully. Strong arms, that had not held him in years, wrapped around him from behind.

"Grandfather"

Doumeki Shizuka felt hot tears running down his face. What reason did he have to be stoic anymore? Watanuki's voice was gone now, the weeping had mercifully vanished.

"He'll- He'll be okay right? I did the right thing, didn't I?"

The elder priest placed a warm hand on the back of Doumeki's head, turning the boy to let him cry into his shoulder.

"Shizuka, my strong boy, my brave boy. It's time to go home."

"…yes, grandfather."

* * *

**A/N**: Ah, did I need to supply tissues with this fic? I read some of the reviews for this chapter and, call me crazy, but I am sensing some unhappiness. I did try to soften the blow...I tried to warn you, you know I did...(Hides). But hope springs eternal, and there's at least another chapter to go. But you have to admit, happy endings aren't always the best ones... 


	12. The Long Way Home

**A/N:** Three exams down and all I have time to do is a little tweaking of this chapter. Thanx to those who have been reviewing.

* * *

Watanuki lacked the strength to cry anymore. Hugging Doumeki's head to his chest, he rocked back and forth, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Nothing made sense, hardly anything ever did. He felt himself facing a bleak reality. Was everyone he loved, destined to die saving him? Was he really this useless and dangerous?

Shishimaru stood watching the wretched scene in front of him. The blank hopeless look in Watanuki's eyes, when the tears finally dried, frightened him. He had no comfort to offer, no words. He stood at a respectful distance, as the boy clutched the archer to his torso, almost desperately. He looked at Watanuki, then quickly away as the raw appeal in the smaller boy's eyes cut him to the core. Watanuki wanted Shishimaru to do something, make things better, erase the pain, but the blonde could only stand impotently as the Watanuki bowed his head over the archer once more and started swaying gently, a deep groan rising unbidden from the depths of his soul.

"Oi…"

Watanuki continued rocking, hearing the voice of his beloved in his head. Watanuki felt darkness swallowing him as…

"Oi, you're suffocating me."

Watanuki stopped rocking abruptly. He straightened quickly and looked down at the boy in his lap. The face was smirking at him. Watanuki blinked, Doumeki's smirk hitched another inch higher and Shishimaru rolled his eyes and sighed.

_Figures…_

_---_

_Shishimaru threw himself over Watanuki, desperately trying to summon some sort of spirit-shield to protect himself and the insentient boy. He had nothing, he was completely empty. He prayed. That arrow was going to kill Janubis. It was also going to obliterate everything with a scrap of spirit energy in a ten-mile radius. Shishimaru squeezed his eyes closed and cradled Watanuki closer as he heard Doumeki speak softly._

"_Kai…"_

_Then there was nothing but an awful silence. Shishimaru raised his head cautiously. Had it all happened so quickly that he had heard and felt nothing? _

_Shishimaru looked before him, everything appeared to be in stasis. He looked at Doumeki, unmoving in his release stance with a look bearing intense emotion. The archer had released the arrow, but it was moving at snail speed, inching slowly towards its target, which seemed to be frozen in mid-step. What was going on?_

_The blonde suddenly felt power surging into him, the warm gush originating from somewhere about his gut. He looked down at the boy in his lap. Watanuki's eyes were open, the irises dilating till all that remained were blue pupil-less orbs. He was breathing softly, his right hand holding the material of Shishimaru's uniform. The power radiating from him was flowing through Shishimaru's veins like wildfire. _

_Watanuki then looked slowly over at Doumeki, the Kamikaze arrow still moving incrementally away from the archer. Watanuki slowly raised his other hand towards the archer, the visible red thread running straight to Doumeki's hand, still tightly wound around the white bow. White energy ran like lightning up the thread from Watanuki to the motionless boy. _

_Shishimaru watched as a shimmering spirit barrier formed about him and Watanuki, while the latter kept feeding spirit energy to Doumeki through the red thread like blood through an intravenous tube._

_Watanuki kept at it until the arrow was about half way to the demigod. Then his arm dropped and his eyes closed once more. Time resumed its normal flow, and a split second later __there was a horrific explosion and desperate screaming, which was quickly quieted. Then there was only silence._

_--------------------_

_Doumeki Shizuka felt hot tears running down his face. What reason did he have to be stoic anymore? Watanuki's voice was gone now, the weeping had mercifully vanished._

"_He'll-He will be okay right? I did the right thing, didn't I?"_

_The elder priest placed a warm hand on the back of Doumeki's head, turning the boy to let him cry into his shoulder._

"_Shizuka, my strong boy, my brave boy. It's time to go home."_

"_Yes grandfather."_

_Haruka pulled away from his grandson and placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. Doumeki blinked in confusion as his grandfather's spirit started to fade._

"_Grandfather?"_

"_It is time for you to wake up, Shizuka. It is time for you to go home."_

"_But I... That arrow I shot, the price I paid"_

"_You had help Shizuka. He would not let you pay such a price on your own." _

_Doumeki stared as his grandfather and their surroundings became increasingly incorporeal. _

"_You will see me when you need me Shizuka. I am always in your dreams"._

_---_

"Doumeki? You're alive?!"

"I thought we agreed that you would call me Shizuka, and yes I'm alive. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Watanuki grabbed Doumeki's lapels roughly, shaking him slightly as he tried to determine if the boy lying comfortable in his lap was real.

"You're alive? I mean, you're alive"

The smirk left Doumeki's face as Watanuki's voice broke again. "You're alive and you're okay."

Watanuki couldn't stop himself from crying all over again. Doumeki smiled gently up at him, and though his body felt like lead, he raised a hand and started wiping the boy's tears away.

"Oi, stop blubbering and cook something. I'm hungry…"

Watanuki gave a shaky watery smile as he hiccupped quietly. He tried to summon an annoyed voice and failed miserably.

"Of course you're hungry. You're always hungry. You have anaconda-size worms living in your endless gut. But I don't take orders!"

Watanuki looked down at the dark archer. Clasping the hand that was stroking his face, the smaller boy looked at Doumeki with an expression so sincere, it made his heart constrict painfully once again.

"Don't-Don't scare me like that again. Please, just don't."

Doumeki swallowed and nodded. He then tried to sit up and had to get Watanuki to help him as he found his body was not in a mood to cooperate.

"Ahem, soooooooo how do we get out of here?"

Shishimaru, who up until this point would have given his right arm to be anywhere but there, watching this sappy scene, felt it was now safe to remind the two boys of his presence. But damn, these guys were spirit _freaks_Summoning mythical Kamikaze arrows, manipulating time and transferring spirit energy? He was never more grateful than he was now that they were at least on the good side of things.

Watanuki was frowning. Shishimaru asked a pretty good question. How would they get out of here?

"Yuko said you would know what to do."

"Eh? Really? Yuko-san said that? How the heck am I supposed to know? It's not like I come here for summer vacations, just to get away from it all!"

"Don't look at us- that was what the witch said."

Shishimaru stepped forward and hoisted Doumeki, somewhat roughly, to his feet. Putting the boy's arm about his shoulder, he prepared to support him on the journey back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Doumeki was prepared to crawl through broken glass than to accept further help from the blond.

"You're not the brightest crayon in the box are you? You can barely move, Watanuki has to lead the way, and I am the least injured and most energized of the group. Obviously, mine is the unenviable task to drag your useless hide back!"

Doumeki frowned, the jackass certainly looked injury and fatigue free. In fact, he looked more energetic than before they came down here. What the hell was with this guy?

Shishimaru did not feel the need to enlighten Doumeki about Watanuki recharging him. Watanuki himself seemed to have completely forgotten how or what he did to protect them from the effects of the Kamikaze arrow. In fact, he appeared to have forgotten everything during that strange moment in time and Shishimaru saw it best not to push it. Leaving the archer to fume about his apparent superior, though non-existent, healing abilities, Shishimaru turned to Watanuki.

"Lead the way, Kimihiro-chan"

* * *

Watanuki walked down one of the numerous passageways and muttered under his breath. They couldn't take the same one the two boys had originally come through, since it was somewhere in the ceiling and also indistinguishable from the two hundred other similar corridors. Every so often, Watanuki stopped to swear and rant at Yuko's ability to give him ridiculously impossible tasks, even when he was supposed to be the one being rescued. 

Shishimaru, walking with Doumeki a few paces behind, smiled fondly at the smaller boy as he watched him go into another mini-spasm.

_He's so weird. He just bounces back from these things as if nothing major happened. _

Doumeki noticed the softening of the blond's features and figured the inspiration for it. In good conscience, he shouldn't be annoyed- Watanuki inspires that reaction in the coldest of people. Yeah, well- screw that.

"Oi, why don't you take a picture? It would last longer." Doumeki bit out testily.

"Uncanny! I was just thinking that very thing- only with fewer clothes, and without the suicidal boyfriend."

"What I am _now_ is homicidal. And it wasn't a suicidal act, it was sacrificial. How often did you fail Japanese?"

"Sacrificial my ass… You couldn't even get _that_ right. I mean, you're here now aren't you? You were supposed to go blissfully into the light and leave me to give Kimi-chan my special brand of 'comfort'." Shishimaru sighed forlornly. "Figures anyway, idiots like you are probably too dumb to die"

Too tired to argue further, Doumeki ended the verbal sparring on a mature note, opting to take the high road.

"Bite me Wyvern"

"In your wet dreams, Goth boy".

The boys halted as Watanuki appeared to take root in a spot.

"Eh, call me crazy, but I think we are supposed to wait here. I just have this weird feeling that…"

Even as Watanuki spoke, a light filled crack appeared in the darkness before the boy. Yuko's voice was heard growing louder as the gap widened. Soon, there was Yuko, framed in the makeshift 'doorway', grinning and waving like a maniac with Mokona bouncing about like a pogo stick.

Doumeki and Shishimaru stepped close to the doorway as Watanuki stepped through. Before the boy's other leg was through the gap, the pipe-fox was almost choking him while raining kisses all over his face. Yuko threw herself at him and hugged him…An honest-to-goodness hug that made Watanuki stagger back in shock. Mokona had bounced and landed squarely on his head.

"Watanuki's back!!"

The two spirit archers paused to admire the touching, albeit very weird, scene in front of them. Watanuki was laughing, being tickled by the pipe-fox and glomped by Yuko and Mokona.

When they crossed that barrier, they would no longer be allies. Once more they would be rivals in love and ambition, with a blood grudge to settle; and before that happened again, Doumeki knew he had something to say.

"Thank you."

Shishimaru's eyebrow twitched and looked over to see if the other boy was having a stroke or something.

"Eh?"

"What do you mean 'Eh?'. Don't be an ass, making me repeat myself. I said 'thank you'. For going this far- for loving him this much. For whatever price you had to pay."

Shishimaru looked steadily at Doumeki for awhile, then back at Watanuki who was blushing and rubbing the back of his head in that cute way that was completely unique to him.

"What are you talking about, you moron? I should be saying that to you. I mean, it's not like I could just leave him right?"

Shishimaru looked over at Watanuki once more and felt his chest grow warmer.

"We never stood a chance against him, huh?"

Doumeki couldn't help but smile.

"Not a prayer…"

"Doumeki-kun, Wyvern-kun, if you stand there any longer looking goofy, the passage will close and you'll be stuck there till the demons come back!"

Needing no further urging than that, Doumeki and Shishimaru stepped out into the light of the real world.

* * *

Motoki: But-but you mean Doumeki wasn't dead? He was just _ASLEEP_! And I was in mourning?!!  
KK: Never said he was dead, did I?  
Motoki: But-but KageKitsune-san, the cherry blossoms, the dead grandfather!  
KK: So? That happens every time Watanuki goes to sleep; you don't go around declaring _him_ dead every new manga chapter do you?  
Motoki: Buuuuut…he could hear Watanuki calling to him from the other world!  
KK: And that never happens to you when you are asleep? I can hear when you're calling me while I am sleeping, that's sorta why I wake up!  
Motoki: _Argh_...Why the heck was he asleep in the first place?!  
KK: Gee I don't know. I guess using all you spirit power to execute a demigod after fighting hundreds of youkai must really take it out of a guy!  
Motoki: KK-san?  
KK: Hmm?  
Motoki: You're tricky!  
KK: Like a fox sweetie. 

**A/N:** Yuck...but that was fluffy, I must be getting soft in my old age. It was interesting to see how many death threats and curses I received for 'killing' Doumeki. I can't help the conclusions you people jump to…Honestly, just cuz a guy passes out and starts talking to his dead grandfather!


	13. Feeding my hunger

**A/N:** Another chapter and it is the penultimate one! Thanks a lot for all your patience. Unless it isn't patience and you have simply lost all interest in the story… In any event, I finally found the time to write and post. The next chapter is the final chapter and I will be hurrying to get it posted. Read and review!

* * *

Doumeki was starting to feel like himself again. He was sitting cross-legged under the watchful eyes of Watanuki, as Yuko and Mokona enjoyed the sake given as payment for the healing elixir. They were all sitting in his room, Shishimaru having accompanied them to the temple, before abruptly taking his leave. 

"I still wish Shishimaru-kun hadn't left so quickly. I mean, is he okay? He didn't even give me a chance to thank him!" Doumeki rolled his eyes at Watanuki's fretting.

"Did he seem physically distressed to you? The jackass was practically doing back-flips on the way out of here. He is fine. I am sure he was other stuff to do!" And he didn't want him here, period. Large doses of Wyvern had you wanting to knock his teeth down his throat.

Watanuki was frowning at him for a while before turning to Yuko.

"Yuko-san…what was the price Shishimaru-kun paid? You said both he and Doumeki had to pay heavily to come get me." Doumeki turned to Yuko as well- he was curious about that too. Whatever it was, it could hardly have been physical. Doumeki could not believe how much the boy's bodily fitness after an ordeal like that irked him.

"Well, Wyvern-kun didn't say that I couldn't tell you. I don't see any harm in divulging the secret. Wyvern-kun paid the price of his clan's blood grudge."

Watanuki and Doumeki blinked at her in confusion. Yuko continued airily, swishing the sake about as Mokona bounced about, humming a nonsensical tune.

"Wyvern-kun had to forgive the blood grudge against Doumeki's family. He had to end the feud. If he hadn't, there was no way he could have worked and cooperated with Doumeki-kun to get you back, Watanuki."

Watanuki's eyes widened at the revelation while Doumeki snorted derisively. That hardly sounded like that much of a sacrifice. Seriously, all he had to do was to stop trying to kill someone?

"Now, now Doumeki-kun, you are underestimating the price Wyvern-kun paid, and the consequences of it. To save Watanuki, Wyvern-kun gave up something that is almost sacred to his clan…something that has defined them for generations. What he did was defiant and sacrilegious as far as they are concerned. His elders will not take kindly to it…"

_Meanwhile_

Shishimaru sighed and braced himself for what was coming; having received the summons as soon as he had stepped back into this dimension. He performed the hand-seals, and in a moment was kneeling before the high council. Nine stern faces regarded his bowed head. Shishimaru rested one hand on a raised knee and braced his weight on the fist of the other, careful to keep his head low and any trace of perceived insolence and insubordination out of his demeanour.

One of the blond heads, who had been regarding him silently, finally spoke.

"It is known that the blood grudge has ended Shishimaru. Is the Doumeki dead?" Shishimaru sighed again- this was going to be a hassle.

"No…he is not." There was a stunned silence- the calm before the storm. Then there was an eruption of dissonant chatter, until a voice broke over the noise.

"What do you mean, he is not dead?! The blood seal was broken; obviously the blood grudge has ended. What is the meaning of this, Shishimaru?"

"I ended the grudge by forgiving it, Yamada-sama."

Another period of stunned silence, then a roar...

"_YOU WHAT?!_**"** You forgave- you forgave the blood grudge?! Centuries of a mandate and this boy takes it upon himself to FORGIVE the blood grudge?!"

Shishimaru was trying hard not to wince as the enraged elders started ranting. Finally an elder cleared his throat and the others fell silent. The high councillor stood and walked around the table, coming to a halt in front of Shishimaru. The boy made sure not to look up, steeling himself.

"Shishimaru…have you any idea what it is you have done?" Shishimaru spoke then, surprised at the even cadence of his voice.

"Yes Adjudicator-sama. I know exactly what I did." He really hoped he hadn't sounded insolent just now.

There was a pregnant pause when suddenly the high councillor squatted comically in front of him. The older man cupped his hands beside his mouth to 'shield' his words as he spoke to the boy, his green eyes wide as dinner plates. Shishimaru sweat-dropped… It was as if the man totally forgot that there were eight other enraged (and now stunned) elders watching them, ready to rip Shishimaru a new one. The blonde boy sighed at his lot in life… His father could be such an eight year old.

"Oi, Shishi-tan! Was it for a good cause? Was it worth it?"

Cerulean eyes flashed before Shishimaru, and his father watched as the softest expression stole over his son's features.

"Yeah dad…it was worth it and more. I hardly did enough."

"I see…"

Wyvern Raijin smiled and resisted the urge to ruffle the boy's hair. Standing once more, he cleared his throat to command attention.

"There is no point in arguing this further. We sent Shishimaru to end the blood grudge, and that is what he did- albeit in an unexpected fashion. The legacy of the Golden Dragon clan should not be one that is hateful and unforgiving…It was regrettable we held that mandate for this long and passed it on to so many of our children. The grudge is ended and we have other things to attend to. Thank you for your effort Shishimaru-kun. You are dismissed."

Shishimaru fought hard not to smile- he didn't want to piss off the other elders further. He knew they were seething at what they considered a gross miscarriage of justice. But no matter who you are, you don't second guess the Adjudicator. Shishimaru dispelled from the council quickly. Thank Kami-sama for nepotism.

* * *

Doumeki waited until Watanuki had gone into the kitchen to cook before turning to Yuko. He spoke only after the heard the soft banging of pans and the clink of utensils. 

"Did you know it would end up like this? That he would end up saving us when we would have failed to save him?"

Yuko regarded him unsmilingly. Refilling her cup, she sipped slowly, gathering her thoughts before answering.

"I didn't. I wasn't sure. For the first time, I wasn't sure of anything. I knew that he was too attached to you to let you die simply for his sake. It is not my desire to take a life, by my own rules I would normally refuse to do it. A life is such a heavy thing…"

"Heavy?"

"Enough to crush you. I didn't want you to die Doumeki; I would not want to sacrifice you. But it was a risk I had to take. There are bigger things at stake. That child…"

Doumeki shook his head; he couldn't handle thinking of Watanuki tangled in something much bigger than this right now. As to giving his life, that was his decision and he would never regret it, no matter how many times the situation forced it. Yuko understood… she nodded and continued.

"You had to be willing, both you and Wyvern, to go the distance. If not there was no way you could have succeeded, not against the enemies to come. I had faith, though, in Watanuki. He comes through when nothing else will."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the abduction. Things had returned to normal, well about as normal as they always were. Watanuki was washing up dishes in his apartment, when Doumeki dropped in quietly through the window. 

"Oi…I'm hungry"

Watanuki paused in his activities, looking over his shoulder at his visitor. He smiled sweetly and indulgently.

"Shizuka, if I have told you once- I've told you a thousand times…" Doumeki put his fingers in his ears.

"My name is not 'Oi' you brick wall of a fool. What do I look like, you're butler? If you are hungry get your own damn food! Do I have 'all you can eat' tattooed on my forehead? And what the hell is the matter with you and the front door? That is the entrance normal people use! Not a window like some common thief!"

Doumeki ducked as a wooden spoon went whizzing over his head.

"But you aren't normal are you? You are a complete social retard. What do you think my neighbours are saying, watching you climb up my window like a criminal? Somebody's going to call the police one day! And if you think I am covering for you, you have another guess coming! You can rot in prison for all I care!"

Watanuki stalked to the fridge, ready to yank it open.

"What are you doing?" Watanuki paused, gripping the fridge door handle. The twitch in his forehead was working overtime.

"I know, being the moron you are, that you are unaware of the mechanics behind food preparation. But I do not say magic words and the meal miraculously appears. It requires protocol and process. In this large white rectangle, there are ingredients that make up the meal you so politely requested. In my infinite mercy, I am going to make something."

Watanuki was cut off as he was flipped around and pressed against said refrigerator. He blinked once before he yielded to the warm lips and the tongue invading his mouth. The kiss became more passionate as Doumeki's tongue delved deeper, and his hands moving up to grip Watanuki's hair. Doumeki pulled away when his chest started burning from lack of oxygen. Watanuki blinked up at him dazedly, a faint blush dusting his face. Doumeki shifted to ghost his lips over Watanuki's ear, whispering softly to him.

"I get it, but I wasn't talking about food…"

"Oh" That was about all the verbosity Watanuki could manage. Doumeki smirked before removing his weight off Watanuki. Pulling him meekly along, he headed purposefully towards Watanuki's futon.

"Although, I guess I will be pretty hungry _for actual food _later." Doumeki stressed the last word as he left Watanuki briefly to go into the bathroom.

"Oh" Watanuki was still standing dazedly where Doumeki left him. Doumeki opened the medicine cabinet and took down the vanilla scented balm, fighting the urge to laugh as he remembered the day he bought it.

_---_

_They had been walking in silence for the last few minutes when Doumeki paused in front of a drug store._

"_I need to get something in here." _

_Watanuki nodded and walked in with him. Doumeki looked about for a few seconds before spotting his target aisle. Soon the two boys stood before plethora of lubricants and lotions all proclaiming some wonderful property. Doumeki hadn't thought that there was this type of variety in the business._

"_Oi, which ones do you like?" Watanuki shrugged distractedly, wondering what he would make for Yuko later._

"_Don't ask me, I could care less. Since when are these things so important to you?" _

"_I don't want to choose, only for you to give me grief about it, because you don't like something."_

"_Eh? What does it have to do with me?" The look Doumeki gave him would have been one of incredulity if only Doumeki could have managed to manipulate his facial muscles that extensively._

_Watanuki figured it was an archery thing, and raised an eyebrow at the taller boy. "It has everything to do with you…considering you'll be on the receiving end of it."_

_Watanuki blinked at him, nonplussed for a while. Then it hit him._

"_AAH, YOU PERvert!" Watanuki's volume came down with a jerk in the middle of the word as he remembered they were in a public store. "You're wrong! All wrong I tell you!!"_

_Doumeki regarded him coolly for a moment and then turned back to the wide selection. Looking back at the tomato-red Watanuki with a smirk of pure evil, Doumeki spoke up again._

"_If it's the chemical aspect your railing against, I can think up some all-natural means of lubrication instead. In fact, I can name two right off the bat." A tongue flicked out quickly as Doumeki's smirk grew eviller. _

_Steam was coming out of Watanuki's ears by this point. Grabbing his hair, his bobbed back and forth in mortification._

"_You're a pervert! A dirty, dirty pervert, Shizuka. I'll have no part of this! Repent, I say…REPENT!!" And with that Watanuki ran wailing out the store. _

_Other customers were looking from him to the dust cloud left behind by the rapidly retreating Watanuki. Without a further word, he chose a vanilla and a cherry-blossom balm, for no other reason but for the fact that they both had the word 'calming' on their labels. He planned to keep one at his place and the other a Watanuki's. He was heading towards the cashier when he turned back and selected a third one for travelling purposes. It must be the Boy Scout in him, but Doumeki felt that one should always be prepared._

_---_

Doumeki returned to the room to find Watanuki standing with his arms crossed in front of him. He appeared to have recovered somewhat.

"I should hold out on pure principle you know!" Doumeki raised an eyebrow. "You are getting spoilt. I can't have you thinking that you can just come in here demanding food or… or…"

"Sex?" Doumeki offered helpfully.

"Ahem, yes that, anytime you want! I am not a short-order cook or a geisha or something, you know!" Arms were akimbo at this point.

"I know."

"Yeah and… eh?"

"I am not taking you for granted or anything remotely like that. I just want to be with you, Kimihiro, I need you to understand that"

Watanuki was immediately flustered- he had only been teasing. He hadn't expected or wanted Doumeki to make that face. Muttering that Doumeki was a total moron, and that of course he understood, Watanuki went over to the archer and started kissing him, forcing a change of subject.

The kiss deepened, a frantic need building up and gathering intensity. Doumeki hands were soon stroking and groping beneath the soft material of Watanuki's shirt. Not wasting any more time, Doumeki started stripping the boy quickly as heat started spreading through his body, stealing into his muscles. Watanuki gasped for air as he felt Doumeki's hands running like warm water over this naked body. He was being lowered to the ground as the scent of vanilla suddenly exploded into the room.

"That's nice" Watanuki murmured as he started helping Doumeki out of his clothes.

"Yeah- yeah it is."

Doumeki had been nuzzling his neck, shifting to ghost his lips over Watanuki's ever so often. His hands were gliding over his lover's body, learning it, etching it into his memory. Watanuki arched up as oil slicked hands stroked his abdomen, finally moving far enough to grasp length firmly and start stroking. He moaned- a harsh need filled sound, he tangled his hands in Doumeki's hair as he felt teeth graze down his chest.

There was a surge of vanilla again before Watanuki felt a coated finger press against him. It plunged in slowly, withdrawing only to press in again. Another groan as the finger was joined by another, and eventually another as Watanuki felt himself being stretched in more ways than one.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt" Doumeki was whispering to him, the voice deep and ragged.

"It's fine, it's wonderful. Don't stop." The ministrations continued until Watanuki was screaming Doumeki's name, telling him he wanted him. Telling him to hurry up. Doumeki was too frenzied to even smirk at orders being yelled at him. He withdrew his fingers, hearing Watanuki moan at their loss. Doumeki descended for another eating kiss. He was soon moaning loudly into Watanuki's mouth as he felt the smaller boy applying the oil liberally to his hardened length, his grip firm as he pumped at varying speeds.

Doumeki was never going to be able to have a pure thought involving vanilla again. He guessed the cherry-blossom and chamomile scents were going to be the next ones to go along that perverse path.

He stilled Watanuki's hands before he exploded. He whispered to the boy to turn over. He waited until Watanuki was on all fours before him, waiting for him to take him. Doumeki did not keep him waiting long before he surged into him. He stilled as Watanuki yelled, the smaller boy arching as the tremors wracked him. Doumeki was panting hard, trying to hold himself back, waiting for the boy to give him the go-ahead to continue. Watanuki was soon rocking back into him, urging him to hurry.

Stars exploded behind Watanuki's eyelids as Doumeki's thrusts grew faster and harder. They were both being loud, he realized, alternating among moans, grunts and screams- communicating in a language that was uniquely theirs.

Doumeki pulled Watanuki flush against him, still keeping rhythm. He tilted Watanuki's head back so he could reach his lips, his hand snaking down to grasp his lover's member and resumed pumping it. Watanuki reached back to grip Doumeki's hair as the manic pace continued. A few more thrusts and they both stilled, exploding together as the heat threatened to burn them alive.

Minutes later, they were lying on the floor, Doumeki resting his head on Watanuki's chest. It was already evening, and the expanding darkness covered them like a cool blanket.

"It's hitsuzen, right?" Doumeki shifted a bit at the sound of Watanuki's voice.

"Hmm?"

"All of this, it's for a reason. Why these things keep happening. Why were are they way we are. Don't you ever wonder where this is all heading. What's going to happen to us?"

"No. I can't control it, I can't predict it. I can only take it as it comes. What I am concerned about- what I care about is now. That you're here, that you are with me. And as long as that part of my universe stays constant, then everything else can fade to the fine print."

"So it's like that then?" Doumeki could hear the smile in Watanuki's voice.

"Yeah, and I'll protect you. Nothing can stop me from doing that. You can believe that, you can believe in me."

Doumeki's eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep, with Watanuki stroking his hair. Consequently, the amplified glow of azure eyes, illuminating the room about then in a soft blue glow, went unnoticed by the archer.

"I'll protect you too Shizuka. I will protect you too…"

* * *

**A/N:** Was it or was it not the last post where I said I was writing shorter chapters…no more 2000 plus? Now it's in the 3000 zone. I told you this story is possessed. But no worries; the next chapter is the last one, without a doubt. 


	14. Until next time

**A/N:** It's the final chapter people! And without further ado…

* * *

"Like hell you are!" Doumeki sat at the counter of Watanuki's kitchen, arms crossed and glaring hard at the smaller boy. Watanuki was still packing a monstrous bentou as he finished his preparations. Watanuki ignored him and continued packing. 

"I'm afraid you misunderstood me, Shizuka. I was simply informing you of my intentions- not asking permission." The sweet tone had a steel in it that would have unnerved Doumeki if he wasn't so pissed. He recognized that he wasn't winning this argument in any event, so he took the lesser of evils.

"Fine then, but I'm going with you."

Watanuki frowned at his over his glasses, irritation evident on his face.

He wanted Shishimaru's departure to be a pleasant one; Doumeki would go out of his way to make sure it was anything but. Watanuki knew he couldn't stop Doumeki from coming- in fact he wanted him to come and wish Shishimaru a safe journey home. That he knew that wasn't going to happen. Watanuki sighed and tentatively tried a different approach.

"Shizuka…" Doumeki was immediately suspicious of the honey in Watanuki's tone. "If you behave, and if you make Shishimaru's departure pleasant for him, I'll-I'll reward you when we get back."

Amber eyes widened just a bit and an eyebrow lifted questioningly. "However, you like…"

Now how the heck could he say no to that? Watanuki was blushing cutely, probably correctly guessing the payment that would be demanded.

--

Shishimaru was leaning against a cherry tree in the park when the felt their approach. His smile faded a little when he saw Doumeki.

_I can't believe the bastard actually came. Talk about a wet blanket._

"Wyvern…"

"Doumeki…"

And with that Doumeki turned back and headed a short distance away, much to Shishimaru's pleasant surprise. Doumeki was holding his end of the bargain- that was the happiest he could make Wyvern while being there- giving him alone time with Watanuki.

Watanuki twitched, for that wasn't exactly what he had meant. _Freaking loopholes. _He turned back to face the blond boy and handed him the two-ton bentou.

"I made you a bentou for you journey. It guess I made a lot since I had no idea how long it takes you to get home."

"Oh, about three or four seconds" Shishimaru stifled a laugh at Watanuki's expression, but took the bentou gratefully.

"Are you sure you have to leave, Shishimaru? You've only been here for a few months…"

"I've been reassigned. Dragons go where they are needed. With you, Doumeki and Yuko, I think this place is pretty much covered."

_Plus, it would be far too painful staying here._

"You're mind is made up then?"

"Yeah. Is yours?"

"Huh?"

Shishimaru looked over to where Doumeki was trying his best not to glare at them.

"Is this what you want? Is he what you want? Because everything can change if you just say the word. I would stay here, or I could take you with me, it wouldn't matter. Whatever you wanted."

"Thank you Shishimaru; but I am where I have to be. Where I want to be."

Shishimaru nodded sadly before pulling himself up and exhaling in a loud huff.

"Yeah, well I guess there's just no helping it." Shishimaru reached into his pocket. He pulled out a cloth badge with at green dragon embroidered into it. He held it out to Watanuki. "A gift for you. It's infused with my spirit power and will kick in when another repelling spirit like Doumeki's isn't around. So on the off chance that he let's you out of his sight- you are still covered. It should last you a while, since I put a ton in, I think"

Watanuki's mouth opened and closed soundlessly as he reached for the emblem. "You didn't have to Shishimaru…"

"No- but I wanted to." He held Watanuki's hand in his for a moment, before letting go. "If you ever need me or if you ever change your mind…" Shishimaru laid a hand over Watanuki's heart, careful to keep the intimate action out of Doumeki's sight. "All you have to do is focus a little, and I'll be here."

Watanuki nodded, feeling this throat constrict. Shishimaru looked over to Doumeki and nodded once. The dark archer did the same. They had said all there was to say to each other. No more words were needed.

"Soooo, with all that being said and done I guess there is just one more thing to do…"

Watanuki looked up questioningly at the blond about to ask what Shishimaru needed. Watanuki only felt his chin being captured and Shishimaru's mouth cover his, his tongue invading- taking advantage of the shock of the smaller boy. Vicious swearing was heard somewhere behind Watanuki and few seconds later Doumeki had closed the distance between them. He was too late, his hand closing about on air as the dragon dispelled his presence the moment Doumeki was with arm's length.

Jade green eyes were the last feature to fade as Shishimaru's voice floated out to them.

"I'll see you again, Watanuki Kimihiro"

This was a role-reversal of epic proportions. Watanuki was standing quietly smiling serenely, while Doumeki was averaging about a four on the Watanuki spaz-out scale. It may be a small number for a Watanuki, but for a Doumeki this was equivalent to re-enacting Hiroshima.

Doumeki ranted all the way back to Watanuki's apartment, the latter boy keeping a safe distance between them as onlookers scrambled to get out of the tall boy's way.

* * *

_The witch stared down into the crystal pool, watching the boys as they headed towards home._

"_So the dragon finally left." Echoing voices immediately started up._

"_They are one less now, Mistress (they are one less…). Can we take them now (take them now)?"_

"_No, it isn't time. We must not be impatient like that fool Janubis. He moved on his own and looked what happened. A weakling like him deserved what he got, trying to steal from the master."_

_Her snow white hair drifted into the pool, swirling about her. She reached out a finger at Watanuki's image, watching hungrily as he followed Doumeki home._

"_Ah, but he is strong, and he will only get stronger. We will wait till the time is right. Let that woman nurture him, for she cannot protect him."_

* * *

The beef was tough, the fork barely sinking in to the meat. It was going to be a while yet before it was ready. Watanuki poured more water into the pot and turned the flame down as low as possible, before turning to the sullen boy seated behind him. 

Doumeki was glaring out the window, still seriously upset over the kiss Shishimaru stole from Watanuki. The smaller boy sighed and walked around the counter. If Doumeki frowned any deeper, it would rain in the room. He slipped his hands around Doumeki's middle and bit gently into Doumeki's neck. The taller boy was surprised that he wasn't in a puddle on the floor. He sighed:_ It isn't fair. One person should have this much power over another human being._

"Stop glowering, you'll make the food go bad."

"He shouldn't have kissed you."

"People do a lot of things they aren't supposed to. You're the better kisser though"

"You're just saying that."

"Yeah, pretty much. Are you complaining?"

"No, say it again, with feeling."

They were kissing soon after that, Doumeki demanding extra payment for making Shishimaru leave that happy. It was a rare moment: Watanuki felt the strange urge to comply. Soon Doumeki was lying on the floor, panting and shaking as Watanuki's tongue teased him and tasted him. Watanuki stopped when Doumeki told him to, the latter feeling himself on the brink of shattering.

Watanuki then moved to straddle the archer's hips; Doumeki hands immediately moving to stroke all the exposed flesh within his reach. Doumeki sat up then, hugging Watanuki tightly to him as rained kisses over the boy's face and neck. Doumeki reclined once again as he reached for the balm Watanuki had retrieved earlier. He was distracted when Watanuki laughed.

"What?"

"I can't help but think how you have ruined vanilla for me. I was blushing a couple days ago when I was baking a cake in Home-Ec."

"In that case, I plan to ruin a lot of things for you." After coating his hands, Doumeki handed the other boy the lotion. "Here, I like it when you do it."

Watanuki blushed crimson. "You're incorrigible you know that?"

"Then don't encourage me."

"Tsk, and you are corny!"

"What I am: is horn…"

Watanuki clamped at hand over Doumeki mouth, blushing madly, and moved quickly to apply the lotion to Doumeki's aching member.

Doumeki moaned raggedly, bucking up against Watanuki. The archer groped the other boy unabashedly, slipping in slicked fingers until Watanuki shouted him name. Doumeki guided him slowly forwards, positioning Watanuki until he hovered over the archer's straining erection. Watanuki slowly pushed down impaling himself. Doumeki watched and waited until he was completely embedded and the permission given to continue. Gripping Watanuki's hips, he helped the boy build a rhythm until they were both sweating and shaking, tremors racking their bodies. Watanuki felt shocks running up his spine like potent electricity. Doumeki could not stop himself from thrusting upwards, grunting gutturally with each move. The smaller boy's nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders, feeling the approach of his release. Doumeki rolled him unto him back, and started thrusting hard. A heartbeat later, Doumeki collapsed on Watanuki completely shattered after their mutual release.

When his breathing returned to normal, Watanuki started sniffing the air.

"The water is almost dried out, it should be about ready now." He attempted to get up, but found himself pinned to the floor.

"Say the magic words."

"Er, get off me or you will starve today?"

"Scary, but not magical."

"If that beef burns, you are going to sit and eat every scrap of it."

"You're being difficult."

"You're being an ass. Fine then, please?"

Doumeki snorted.

"What could you possibly want me to say to you? The meat's starting to sizzle."

Doumeki fought the urge to burst out laughing. "Yeah, tell me about it…"

He looked down at the frowning boy, an odd look of sincerity taking over his features.

"Tell me you love me."

Watanuki looked up in surprise at the intense and vulnerable look on Doumeki's face. He reached up to stroke some hair out of the boy's face.

"I love you, Doumeki Shizuka" A genuine smile graced the archer's features before returned the sentiment. That gooey moment over, it was back to business.

"Oi, I'm hungry, are you going to let the food burn?"

Swearing at him, Watanuki scrambled up and headed into the kitchen.

Later, Watanuki sat up watching Doumeki sleep as dawn broke, ushering a new day. Everything was different now, things had changed. For the first time in a long time, Watanuki watched a new day enter without a hint of trepidation. Doumeki shifted, muttering Watanuki's name in his sleep before quieting down again. Unable to resist, Watanuki reached forward and brushed the hair out of his face.

Never before had Watanuki been more grateful that there weren't any coincidences- only Hitsuzen.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's all she wrote! That was the final chapter in the Golden Dragon! Oh, but this is super-sad, I close the curtains on my first anime and XXXHOLiC fic. Usually I am totally relieved to wrap up a story and that's it, now I am both relieved and sad! I know you are wondering what that whole 'white witch' thing was about. That was a sneak peak in the sequel I am planning to do for this story. Super thanks for reading and sticking patiently with the story. And thanks to those who reviewed, encouraged, critiqued and even flamed (cries)! I learnt a lot (mostly smut, but then what can you do?). Tell me what you thought, and watch for the sequel and all the other stuff I plan to write! 


End file.
